On Stranger Tides
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Set on the VOTDT: Wisteria Evanstar was a dreamer focusing her life on books reading adventures and fantasy .On her seventeenth birthday her Godfather Marius gave her a portrait that sends to her into the world of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Present

**On Stranger Tides**

So this is another universe of Narnia so forget about the Narnia elf Princess.

Age list:

Wisteria: 17

Lucy: 16

Edmund: 17

Caspian: 20

Eustace: 14

Wisteria Evanstar is a dreamer, focusing her life on books reading adventures and fantasy .On her seventeenth birthday her Godfather Marius gave her a portrait that sends her to the world of Narnia. Now discovering the truth she joins helps Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, and Eustace in search of the seven lords. However, whiplashes aren't fun when you discover your heritage, capture by slave trader, a green demonic mist, and talking animals. Can Wisteria survive or what she thought of adventure is not what it seems from pages of the story.

**Chapter 1**:**Birthday Present**

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold_

_Her early leafs a flower;_

_But only so an hour_

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grieve,_

_So dawn goes down today_

_Nothing gold can stay._

"Nothing gold can stay."

"I've see you're interested in Robert Frost." Stated a male deep voice. I jumped, clutching my heart to see my godfather chuckleing at the door to his library. I rolled my eye, sticking out my tongue before picking up the book to place the book-mark on, '_Nothing Gold can stay'_

"Enjoy the auction Uncle?" I asked. Though Marius wasn't really my uncle, he is a friend of my mom since I was born. It was weird how they met. Mom never told me but Marius did, he said he was driving from another successful auction when he found a woman in with a baby on the side of the road; he took her into the hospital and funded us. Ever since then we lived together as a family, that is last summer mom passed away from an illness. So instead of going into the foster system, Marius took me in to his loft apartment in Washington D.C. He is a famous auctioneer; selling artifact that of history, art, or Hollywood film he can sell anything. He was a man of his mid-fifties, of black hair with white streak on the side and brown eyes.

"Why yes, Wisteria, sold a lot of Mediterranean renaissances artwork and antiques." He murmured, as he enters to take a seat with me on the couch handing me a package square, a frame? "I saw this and thought of you. Why don't you open it?"

Feeling like a kid on Christmas tearring the wrapping paper. Instead of a toy it was an oil painting. Probably from the 16th century as the plate read, _The Lone Islands. _It suited the painting well, as the scheme was a Mediterranean stone city on the side of a island while a dragon like vessel in the far off distance in the sun horizon.

"It's beautiful Marius, it must have cost a fortune?" I awed tracing the bronze forge frame.

He laughed, "Not at all. Has been in storage for over sixty year's. Some family in England didn't want it during world war two, probably the great depression in need on money. There were no records so with little payment I got it and I thought since your birthday is tomorrow it'll make a grand gift."

Suddenly my heart dropped, looking at the painting. "It would be different than last year...without mom."

Marius sighs and wrapped his arm around me, "I know my dear, and I wish she was here too, but we can't always get what we want. You look so much like Fantine having her eyes and hair." Standing up offering his hand, "Come, we must hang it then supper."

I smiled and took his hand, "Sounds good."

**.o0o.**

My name is Wisteria Drinia Evanstar; I'm almost seventeen and an orphan. My mother Fantine died last year of an illness while my father . . . I never knew my father or his name. Fantinr never talked much about him, only told he was a honest noble man who studies sailing and navigation, a strange act from where he was from. She always mention how I remind her of him since I love the sea's and gazed long hours at the constellation. Since then I've been living with my god father Marius a friend of mom, who I love dearly for he took me in, gave me a roof over my head, food in my stomach, and everything.

I lay in bed starring at the mirror that hang on the ceiling while the roof was decorated that of a starry night lost in my reflection. I was almost seventeen but still look young on certain parts. I was tall and leggy like my mother though body haven't mature to the potential looking at my near flat chest, got the hip but not the bust. My skin a gentle gold, always have sun or not a trait I gotten from my father (or at least that what mom said.) I miss my mother very much, as we both have toffee color wavy hair that was long and silk and unique eye color of Violet-purple, a strange rare mutation called _'Alexandria Genesis.'_

Unlike the original case on this rare genetic mutation, my body can't grow any facial or body hair then what on top of m head yand eyebrows, lack a menstruation cycle though doctor say still fertile, and maybe can live to be two hundred or that's what scientist believe. It's quite funny when your teachers call you Elizabeth Taylor for a joke. Although born with Violet- purple, though instead of naming me Violet Fantine name me after her favorite flower, Wisteria.

I sigh and turned toward the side and stare at my present of the lone islands. It's so alluring to stare at. Then at a small picture of mom that rested on my nightstand. I smile a little a glazed the glass,

"Night mom," I whisper before turning off the lights and into my subconscious dreams full of fantasy.

**.o0o.**

"I'm so sorry Wisteria, but I have to announce that I have to go to New York today for an art show." Marius announced during lunch as we at in the dining room eating some Chinese takeout. "Even on your birthday."

I swallow a bite of chow mien. "S'okay, at least you're spending birthday lunch with me."

He scowled making his wrinkles more noticeable, "Still if it weren't for school I would have taken you."

Putting the chop sticks down and gave another reassuring smile, "It's alright Marius, just bring me back a something?"

Marius nodded in defeat, he's always tried to bring me around the world of his job, for last summer we spend a month in England. But it was autumn and a Sunday, so school tomorrow. Marius than gave a smile as he pulled out two velvet boxes out from under him then handed them to me.

"This was your mother's gift to you."

I open the long one to find a charm bracelet with five charms: a diamond star, ruby heart, a golden lion, Sun and silver moon. It was beautiful, emember Fantine wearing this and never taking it off. When I open the second gift to find a necklace, that of an amethyst crown in Celtic knots while the chain was made of gold. I touched the elusive work impossible to fully describe it.

"It's beautiful, can you help me put it on?" Marius happily oblige in putting on the necklace and bracelet that he told me were a gift my father gave mom. It was nice to have a piece from both of them. Afterward we had a cake, listening to Marius singing 'Happy Birthday' while making a wish and blowing out the candles.

_I wish for a life of adventure_

Once we finished eating,I walked Marius out to the door, for some reason it felt like this would be the last time I'm going to see him. SHaking that sad feeling aside, we gave a kiss on the cheek, he pulled back as his brown eyes full of sadness of goodbye. The look in those eyes made the feeling even worse knowing his age and work addiction. Before I could ask whats wrong, he grabbed his brief-case stepping into the elevator with a wave. I sihed, walking back to the loft, locking the door, then return to my room. Most teenagers would spend their birthdays with friends, though i hardly had any, because students asked school call me a book worm, taking things to seriously in classes instead of hanging loose while chatting about the latest gossip or politics. Practically Marius is the only friend I have. But there's more to me than being a bookworm. As I stared at the candle on the night stand.

I have a secret, I'm not like most girl for I am not normal, as I lean forward at the candle and blew on it. The spark on the wick then consumed in flame. A gift of magic my mother said, practical magic that defy the law's of theory. That from simple things of lighting a candle with my breath, moving small objects without using my hands, strong memory and unique dreams. You could call me a witch, but it wasn't witchery its a gift, one I mustn't brag about.

I smile at the candle then focused on the picture that hung on the wall.

"The Lone Islands . . . what a peculiar name?" I continued to stare at it longer to notice how the painting was coming to life.

The waved rising then fall in swayed while the trees bend along the wind . . . Interesting. Must be tired to mildy hallucinate such action, even smelling the oceans. Wait a minute that's impossible, for the candle was scented cinnamon not ocean. Instantly I stood up walking topwards the painting to examine it, to realize that the painting is actually moving. Hold up, isn't this some renaissance painting not some digital picture frame? Curiosty got the better of me, as I touched the supposed glass cautiously when all of the sudden water was spewing out in large gallons. The painting pouring and pouring continuesly making the purple capeting vanished instantly.

"What in the world!" I exclaimed,covering the fountain frame except it wouldn't stop. Immediatlely removing the picture off the wall inspecting if there was a pipe leak. Only when then frame got off the nail more water poured ouit forcefully, that I realizing that the water now cover a a quarter of the room reaching my waist.

Impossible!

A sudden current took me under less than a second to catch my breath as I felt sand under my hand. Swimming back towards the surface to gasp for air, eyes burned by the saltiness. My body swashing around to find myself no longer in my room, but thirty or so feet away from a beach. What the hell! That is when I suddenly realsized i wasn't in D.C anymore. No, somehow i ended up inside the painting.

"""""""""'**;;;;;;;;;;/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So yeah that is chapter one on "On Stranger Tides"**

**So I put up some clues can you guess**

**Who is her Father?**

**Why was Fantine found outside the highway?**

**How can Wisteria perform magic?**

**Also does Marius knows?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Silent wolf singer**


	2. Chapter 2: What do you mean?

On Stranger Tides

**Chapter Two: ****What do you mean and I'm not a trophy**

I swam towards shore coughing up as I examine my surroundings. A tropical beach on my left and the city on my right. How did I get here? My heart paces fast to a point a anxiety could occur at any moment. Luckily I have my cellphone, so taking it out and pressing the on button...except it wouldn't turn on. What the hell, this was the newest addition and the company commercial says it's water proof. Stubborn, i continue to try and turn it on, frying the best i can, checking on the battery and such. Still the blasted thing wont turn on. You got to be kidding me!

"Come on!" I exclaimed, kicking the sand while sitting down, grabbing my leg into a ball while holding back tears.

I want to go home, for I fear to be alone in a unknown land. Even though I read adventure stories and watch fantasy film while wishing for a life of adventure...I wanted to do it with someone next to me. Either with a friend or family. Now I'm stuck on a unknown island watching the horizon guessing in the mid afternoon hour. Suddenly I felt warm, though vulnerable as if somebody was watching me from behind breathing down my neck. A slight animalist growl could be heard from the intruder, wondering if this isnald may not be some tropical vaction paradice, but the island from Los. I mentally pray it wasn't the giant polar bear or wild boar, as I took a deep breath, slowly turning my head to see the source staring into deep golden eyes that belong to a huge lion. I gasped, crawling backwards away from the beast not ready to be Cat Food. The lion chuckled, almost sounding human as he walked toward me with a kind almost human expression.

"Do not be alarm, Wisteria," It said voice sounding wild and untamed, "I won't harm you unless I have too."

"Ho . . . How, how can you speak or kn- know my name?"I stuttered cold and scare, not moving in front of the great lion as he approached me.

_Is he going to eat me? _I thought. Closing my eyes thinking of Fantine in hope to see her at the golden gates, but death never came of ferocious teeth, but the soft comfort of fur cuddle around like wool blanket. Hesitantly peeking through one eye to find the lion curled around me. Okay, this is completly strange. Is this Lion trained or something?

He chuckled as his eyes full of humor. "I know your mother, for I met you long ago when you were a baby."

"What do you want?" I asked, "Where am I?"

"We are on the shores of the Lone Islands of Narnia and tis time you come home as Fantine promise."

A promise. What promise has mom made. Wait a second, Narnia? As in the fairy tales mom told me when I was little. Also did he just say yy home? Impossible, I was born in Fairfax and live in Washington D.C, not some fantasy land that C.S Lewis or Tolkien would write. This must be a dream. Maybe i shouldn't have ate the egg roll.

"This is not a dream, Wisteria," The lion said sternly.

I flinched, okay so this isn't a dream but still, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alsan, but my friend a journey a waits for you?"

"What journey?"

Aslan chuckled, "Haven't you not wished for a life of adventure."

_Me and my big mouth_, I mentally scolded myself.

Alsan continued to chuckled, "Your journey is to find the source of all evil by helping King Caspian and the kings and queens of old."

Aslan answered breathing on my face to see what they look like. There where three- no four. One was a few years older than me about twenty with dark brown hair tied up. He had brown eyes and started to grow scruffs around his sculpt face. Muscular tone too if not handsome if I would say. Another was a boy about my age with short black hair and eyes with freckles on his cheek. Next a girl as she had long auburn hair and hazel eyes. And finally a boy who look like a spoil sport of buzzed cut and a snobby nose. I open my eyes and stare at Aslan.

"You must help them search for the Seven lords while defeating the source of evil . . ." as he told me about a green mist that has caused trouble over the eastern water, taking people and vanish into thin air. The mist a dark energy . . . Let alone it's evil soul purpose to destroy all that is good, orginating from Dark Island.

"But how am I suppose to help," I said. "I'm no warrior, just a dreamer Bookworm from D.C."

Aslan shook his head, "Have you ever wonder why you dream or read faster than anybond? Why you desire more knowledge? How you can light a candle with out a match or move objects without using your hands. Your mother never told you of your heritage have she not? You're Narnian my child, born from the land of Narnia."

I shook my head, "She doesn't believe in the past. Saying it's better to keep moving forward."

"You're a witch, Wisteria." Aslan said. "An enchantress."

"I'm a what?" I gawked.

"An enchantress, your mother was a witch, of good a sorceress while your father is human." Aslan said.

"Is he alive? Where is he? Can I see him?" I blurted out, in hope to see my mother for the first time. Suddenly I sentally smack myself. Idiot, there's an evil force and you want to meet your father.

"Yes and you'll soon meet him." As he got up and so did I. "I must go, however, don't tell the others about our discussion unless asked. Also your true powers shall awaken."

I stood up so I could bow, "Yes Aslan, until we meet again."

He placed a paw on my shoulder, "Rise Lady Wisteria, go to the city be warn there is danger awaits, for there's a slave trade. But do not fear, I shall protect you."

I nodded, standing up however the lion was already gone. Blinking a few times, turning around to find him but there was no trace. I sighed, "Great, I'm in wonderland."

With a huff of a laugh, I headed towards the city hardly knowing what's to come. I walking probably about a mile to notice a group of several rough looking men. They didn't notice me, so quickly I hid my necklace under my shirt and yanking the sleeve down to cover the bracelet. When we walked closer, I looked down acting innocent and prey they don't consists on noticing me. This was how I acted in school to avoid peoples attention.

"Why hello lass, you look lost, may we help you find your way." One man said, dressed in fine robes assuming leader as he offer me his hand. The other's nodded in agreement to some unspoken conversation, showing off false disgusting smiles, and greedy eyes on me legs.

"No thank you," I muttered continuing to walk. Thinking about what mother said about not talking to strangers. Hardly ten feet, two arms wrapped around my waist from behind lifting me up you the air crushing my ribs? "Let me go!" I yelled suddenly lunged over the attackers shoulder, which I kicked hard on his stomach. However the leader grabbed my face and examined me with please, full of hunger.

"I don't think so missy, your beauty is alluring A expensive price as many men would bid large amounts for you in bed, young pretty maiden." he said this, which I spit in his face.

"Prostitution!" I exclaimed and kicked the scum bag who rubbed my butt.

The guy I spat at wiped the spit of an insult and smirk, "Not quite my dear, slavery."

"So you're gonna sell me for prophet. Your pathetic." Instantly my cheek hurt to realize his right hand was in the air.

"Watch your tongue bitch," Said one of the followers. "Pug isn't as gentle as we are."

After a few echanged words, bonding my arms and legs together, they headed off towards the city. I couldn't help but ask, "Where are you taking me?"

Pug smirked, "Tomorrow market day in town, you'll be bought for tons' of money if your face doesn't bruise. Though I would love to have you in my bed, but your virtue count as a bonus."

My stomach churned and looked down away from this monster holding back tears, until a hand forces me to look up. Pug with his false sympatric look."Don't cry, my dear, I promise nothing shall touch you till you are sold."

Bastard.

**.o0o.**

I lean against the wall in the dark cellar that smell like crap, and damp, if not cold as dry bread lay on the ground. It was almost sun down through the small barred window that gave the only source of light. Surprisingly, Pug was generous enough to keep his word, for no one to rape me except for those who got away in pinching my ass. A tear fell though, but never gave them the benifit of defeat of a sobb, knowing the invisble warmth around be Aslan in a spiritual way. The only abuse recieved since coming to this godforsaken place were those perverted low-lifes taunt, as if try to peruse me to warm their soil bed. In other word men are pigs.

I coughed, throat parched grabbing the canteen glad they had the decency to give clean. So taking a sip while staring at the night sky. What a way to spend your birthday huh? So this was home, such a _lovely_ place. . . Not. Cries and please of other people could be heard, listening to their lost hope begging to be free and not be sold. Wishing somebody would save them. I stood up to the window and gaze at the foriegn stars, wondering how to get out of this predicament. Afterwards started singing a song to the prinsoners, not sure if they could listen, letting them have some hope.

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we knew we could__There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe__In this time of fear_

_When prayers so often prove in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away__  
><em>

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My heart's so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say__  
><em>

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Before i could continue singing towards the silent prison, the cellar door burst open that I stand up quickly as Pug entered amused. "Well, well, well, seems I didn't catch a beautiful girl but a siren as well. That'll double the price."

"What do you want?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm hurt my dear," Pug teased, "Oh well, thought you be lonely, so I brought these runts to keep you company till tomorrow."

As he said this, Pugs goons shoved two more people in, though they wore chains. Instinct took offer quickly knelting beside them ,checking any injuries on the girl while glaring at the bastard. Pug smirk walking out.

"Well, I'm off. See you in the morning." He said slamming the door.

"You fricken bastard!" I yelled receiving their laughter.

I panted heavily, going back to examine the children condition, only to find minor injuries nor possible foul play of rape on them. A weight of stress over my shoulder, now worry for them for tomorrow as the children seem to be young teenagers than kids. Even with the girl she'll be sold for sex than labor.

"Are you alright?"I asked.

The girl nodded, as she looked up facing me. It was her, the young queen that Aslan talked about. She smiled a little, "Yes, thank you."

"You're British." I announced, surprised by her accent.

"And you sound American."

I raised my hands in surrender, "Guilty as charge, my names Wisteria Evanstar."

"Lucy Pevensie," She greeted, then glare at the boy who groan standing up but trip over his own feet, "And that's my cousin Eustace"

"I swear when we get out of here I demand for the British council." Eustace demanded. I rolled my eyes until I notice his clothes were like from the 1940's or vintage era. Sighing I offer him my hand, he stared at it then my clothes then gave an exaggerated sigh of relief, shaking my hand. "Finally, somebody who doesn't believe this madness, Eustace Scrubb."

"Nice to meet ya," I breathed looking at his face to see how exhausted he looked along with, "You two must be exhausted? There's a cot over there, why don't you two rest and I'll keep watch."

"Thank you." Eustace said, immediately he went to bed just in a second out cold.

"Eustace," Lucy groan then looked at my clothes with a smiled, "Oh my god, you're from our world. How did you get to Narnia?"

"Through a painting that my godfather bought me from an auction for my birthday to day, it was the shores of this island. One minute I was in my room celebrating by myself and the next I'm on a beach."

"It's your birthday" she asked as we sat near the window.

"Yeah seventeen," I said, pulling out my necklace and bracelet, "A gift from my mother."

Lucy eyes widen in awe as she examine them. "There beautiful, Narnia looking as well, but how?"

"Well, it's not everyday you found out your born here is it." I breathed.

Her eyes widen in shock, "You're Narnia."

I shrugged, "Said the giant cat."

We sat in silents for a moment till she spoke, "Your mother must really love you?"

"Yeah, she did," I whispered fiddling with the charms, "She passed away last year."

"I'm so sorry," Lucy apologized while she hugged me. "And your father?"

"I . . . I don't know my father. But he's alive and lives somewhere here. If I could get away, I try to find him. That is, if I knew his name?"

We talked most of the night, getting to know each other. Lucy was almost sixteen years old and that she come from1940's during world war two. It was shocking also that she came to Narnia before as the queen during the golden age, with her sibling to defeat the white witch. Last time she came to Narnia she and her siblings helped Prince Caspian regain his throne from his uncle Miraz. Sounds a bit of Hamlet don't you think. Anyway, whe she asked about me, her hazek eyes widen in the time era.

"2011. Oh my Aslan, that explain your clothes. . . .But still."

I nodded, arms crossed behind my head, "Same here."

"Do we, do we . . . I mean the war."

I bit my tongue; should I tell her the future, "If I tell you, promise not to announce it to anyone if you return home." She nodded promising she won't go cheating on telling anyone. "The Allies win against the central powers. Hitler is dead and the treaty was made . . . . "

Should I tell her about the cold war or not, she covers my lips. "Don't tell me more, I don't think Aslan would approve . . . thank you."

Nodding we soon fell asleep.

**.o0o**

_Aslan stood before me in a dark abyss. He looked calmed, "I wanted to say thank you, __for calming one of Lucy fears. However, I asked you don't tell anymore of the future in war related terms."_

"_Yes Aslan, I just felt she needed to know." I answered._

"_Good," he said, "Wisteria, are you good with a sword?"_

"_Uh, no. Did some archery though a bit rusty but also air riffle."_

"_Know any spell?"_

"_Double double toll in trouble?"_

_Aslan sighed, "Self defense?"_

"_That I know of, though it's embarrassing how those pricks to me." I said ashamed looking down._

_Suddenly the dark abyss turned into an archery field with a carved falcon cross bow. While a weave basket full off cross bow arrows with red feathers. Lifting the bow checking the detail, "Me like."_

_Aslan gave a warning growl that I stood at attention, "This is not a toy, if you can wield a riffle than you can a crossbow. Now prone position and train."_

_Through the dream Aslan taught me how to wield a crossbow in prone, standing, and kneeling position. It was very similar to air riffle as I get close to accurate shots on the red dot of the target that was a hundred feet away. Until I ran out of Arrow. Since there wasn't anymore I decide to remembering all of my self defensive moves that I learn in P.E., and course when mom wanted me to take karate for her ease when living in D.C._

"_Very good Wisteria, if you keep a straight mind and strengthen your mind" Aslan said._

_Doing a high kick and nodded. I need this positive mind to get my new friends out of this madness, to escape or get them away from the market._

''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''


	3. Chapter 3: Market day & Misfortune

On Stranger Tides

**Chapter three: Market Day and Misfortune**

The cellar door burst open waking us up immediately that I pulled Lucy and Eustace behind me while the boy srambled around. However my attention was on Pug as he came in with two other men. Though while they held chain, Pug held a garment smirking in my direction. Something oblivious told me I'm gonna hate the idea he considering while looking at the fabric in his hands.

"What do you want?" I glared, wishing looks could kill so this bastard could be six feet under.

"Time to go to the market." Pug sang.

"Take me, but not them." I ordered, only to get slapped in the face then hair being pulled, which caused me to yelp in pain.

Pug grabbed my face seeing the damage from the harsh slap. "No sign of bruising, that's good, because your worth 600 cresents or more." He said.

I spat at his face once more, "I rather die than be someone concubine."

I got slapped again, this time on the side of my head as Pug shoved the clothes in my hand, while the men tossed food at my friends. They told us we have ten minutes to prepare or else it will regret it. Pug and one of his goons left the cell, except the other stayed to watch. Guess we had no choice since i felt slightly obligated ib keep Lucy and her cousinsafe. So with a aggrivated sigh, I went to a corner my back at them to change.

"Eustace, cover your eyes," Lucy told her cousin as she came to help in this disturbing outfit.

It looked almost like the Hannibal slave girl dress from _Phantom of the Opera._ A red and black stripe pointed bodice that had a gold chest piece, a rope beaded skirt, and a golden sash. Not able to present myself natural, I pulled out the hair-tie and combed my fingers through my hair and put on the ridicules headband. I can't beleive I'm wearing this, was this Pugs way of humiliation or what. The guard then stops me and said no shoes. What, you gotta be kidding me! So with a glare I took off my sneakers and flew them at his head which he dodge.

"Why you shrew," he exclaimed, grabbing the shoe and ripping it in half. Goodbye convers.

"Better be a shrew then some swan on display." I comeback that Lucy smirked though the guard put chains on me.

It wasn't long when Pug appealed by the outfit, commenting how beautiful I look with another comment about men would definitely buy me. He kept bragging on the pro's of todays profit when he grabbed the pendent around my neck. Before he could yank it off, the jewelry burned his hand suddenly. Pug instantly retracted his hand muttering foul words ready to smack me, but i spit in his face instead apparently good aim straight into his eye. Not very lady-like, but who gives a damn at the moment. The slave dealer growled, taking a deep breath correcting his appearance.

"Ready to be sold." He murmured, grabbing my chains and pulled me closer to him.

"I curse you misfortune if any of us is sold." I hissed, seriuos written on my face.

"That'll be the day."

**.o0o.**

A joke Marius made up ran through my head. Three rules us girls got to know by heart. Rule one: kissing leaves to baby. Rule two: how can you tell if a boy is lying? His lips are moving. And finally rule three: Men are pigs. And at the slave market confirms these rule to a point of fact. As slave buyers dressed in fine robes, dirty and smell like crap holding little purse. It was like one of those Arabian movies. Oh how humiliating to stand before these slime balls. A disgrace to my pride if not personal ego. It was hot and I felt expose as Pug forced me onto the stage above thirty men, some hidden in cloaks. I looked down my pride shattered into a million pieces along with the chains of shame. As i try to effort my gaze around to see pity captives who wore "sold" signs upon their necks, sitting on the side of the stage waiting for their new owners.

It was disgusting how several buyers nudge each other, pointing at me while nodded their heads in approval. Several meow or wolf wistle. So much for defeating the mist. I wonder is it a crime for a slave to kill their owner and get away, make look like an accident, make him drink to a point he poison himself with alcohol. Now there's an idea. Although, must hide the murder weapon, dispose the bloody, clothes, and form alibis with other servents of the house who hated their master.

"Alright, settled down," Pug projected loudly, grabbing my arms. "Here for our mid term of our sale, we have a young maiden from the heaven. Look at her golden skin," as he ran his handss down my arm. I shudder in ditaste, "Smooth and hairless, though lack of curves. She can sing and make your future kin beautiful with magnisficant purple eyes of a siren.." Buyers nodded to Pugs agreement, I struggled wanting to slap hip to prove I'm not some little defencless weakling though Pugs grip became tighter.

"Fiesty though, needs a little breaking." Pug announced, slapping me upside the head. Really, this is abuse. I stare at Lucy and Eustace worried for me as I mouthed 'I'm ok' "Never been touched capable to please any man. To have a ripe virgen."

"Six feet under." I muttered, Only to get slap again. For god sake, seriously!

"We'll start the bid at 500 crescents."

A lot of men argue at the price. However, I notice one man in a blue cloak in the back walked forward towards the crowd as he made his way closer. Something about him felt familiar including his blue eyes. But the lack of food and water can do that to you, for I only know a few people in Narnia and they are Aslan, Lucy, Eustace and Pug...unfortunatly.

"Come on gents, I'm not even charging her jewelry." Pug protested.

"500 crescent." The blue cloak stranger wager.

"500 crescent to the blue stranger! Any other takers?" But no one could beat the offer only stand their jealous. Going once, going twice, "Sold!"

As the bastard place a sold sign around my neck and pinched my ass while breathing into my ear, "Pleasure doing business you love."

"Go to hell," I muttered. Being shoved off stage into the buyers arms. He didn't hold me tight but embraced me gently rubbing my back, feeling him shake a bit. This was strange, I thought this man would slobber me with kisses or declare how he will treat me to his bed. But not in a loving way. Not some parental gesture?

"It's alright, my dear, you're safe." His voice even sounded familiar.

I turned around to see Lucy on the stand, I grabbed my owner arm. "Please sir, I beg you, you have to buy her! She's my friend, her and the young boy."

The man shush me but it was another voice, "Don't worry my lady, we have to save her majesty."

I became confused by his words of a second voice, only change my attention back to Lucy being auction off. It was different from all the auction I've been to, for instead of artifact or famous art work, the merchandise were living people. And just how Pug touched her made me sick to my stomach. I continue to beg at my owner to buy her till the finale price was made at 250 crescents. The pressure building up, that I might actually puke right here and now if he doesn't do anything.

"Going once, going twice. . . "

"Please, buy her!" I begged.

"Sold!" my world shattered, a sold sign hang around her neck as Lucy was pushed off the stage to her disgusting fat owner who announced what_ use_ she'll be. It was sick and just wrong.

Eustace went on stage with his price at 50 crescents. Pug bragged about how strong the boy was, which Eustace complained about the British council. Before I could speak, my owner handed me a dagger. My eyes widen looking bewilder to his face in seeing the was a man in his mid-fifties if not early sixties, bald with blue eyes, and ruby gold skin while a giant mouse stood on his shoulder holding a miniature rapier.

"We'll help your friends, just get out of the way." The mouse said. Flabbergasted for words, I nodded, but seeing that pig kiss Lucy inappropriate ways made me sick wanting to stab him. Except Pug was first on my list.

"Come on, he's not worth much!" Pug complain.

"I do believe slavery is a capital offence." The mouse yelled when the man remove his hood along with others causing a riot to break out.

This was no movie, as actual swords clashed against one another, weaponless running away, and screams calling out. Completely not a movie. Not knowing what to do, but let adrenaline pump hard through my veins as I fought those who approached me that were in services to the trade. I sliced arms and legs while kicking a few slave traders in the hip or in the groin. The adrenaline increased. Suddenly a man grabbed Lucy holding a dagger at her throat.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed, throwing the dagger into the attacker back instantly he let go, screaming in agony try to yank the blade out of his shoulder. Lucy turned and nod with appreciation. Without a weapon, I grasped my chains using them as a whip on stage with Pug who held a sword. We stood there for some time as chaos broke loose. The baster awking at my appearance.

"Well, well, you come back to me. I'm honor." He teased.

I flicked my wrist causing the rusty chain to slap him hard on the arm. It draws some blood he laughed wiping it off. "Feisty, I always like my woman to dominate the bed. They say I'm a good lover."

I gawked, at a time like this he mention sex. Pug charged out beginning the fight. His swings were easy to dodge giving the opportunity ti aim a couple of good punches and kicks. It went on in our dance till he tripped over his robe that I took my chance and kick him hard in the face. Then wrapped the chains around his neck, follow by stealing a dagger and aimed it at his throat.

"Stop or he dies." I bellowed out.

Everyone stopped, the man who was my owner told his men to secure their opponents weapon, I also notice a few of the local participated in the event. A rebellion for once to end this madness. I lean closer to Pugs ear, "Do you see, misfortune if any of us are sold. Your business is over and every slave will be free, except I'm not done with you." As I cut his left cheek, "That's for kidnapping me," then cut his right cheek. "And that's for sexually harassing me. And this," his breath hitches as I raised the dagger, "This is for all the slaps."

I didn't kill him though, only smacking the handle hard on his head knocking him unconscious. I panted hard, kicking Pug off stage falling hard on the cobble floor, afterwards two men in the blue robes took him away. I sighed collapsing on my knees so exhausted mentally and physically. Not realizing all eyes were on me while I focused on the charm bracelet of the golden lion. Hope the bloody feline is happy that the slave trade is diminished in the Lone Island, because I'm not doing it again. ... Right this is only the beginning. Why did I make that damn wish again?

"Wisteria!" Lucy yelled, running up stage and locked me in her arms. I hugged back glad she was safe for there were no trace of wounds.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She pulled away shock, "If I'm alright, you ask me if I'm alright. What about you?"

Instantly she grabbed my face and I winced if not hissed. My cheek stung from all the slapping must have left a bruise. Lucy mumbles an apology and mention about some cordial- what ever that is. Lucy helped me stand as she lead me off stage and toward a benched to sit on she fetch a canteen of water and told me to drink it without refusing, though happily accepted being parched. The warm water felt soothing down my dry throat.

"Lucy!" exclaimed a Boy from aslant vision as he ran up to us and hug her. "I was so worry about you. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Ed, though Wisteria here isn't." Lucy said while Ed faced me, "Edmund, I want you to meet Wisteria. Wisteria meet my brother Edmund. Ed she's from our world though from the future."

Edmund gawk at Lucy words while I smiled a little nervous, "Hi?"

"Hi, um yeah, as Lucy said, Edmund Pevensie," he said offering a hand.

I accepted the gesture shaking his hand, "Wisteria Evanstar, yeah what Lucy said, I from your world and the future...though it's a bit complicated to explain. Anyway I need to discuss thing with you two and some King name Caspian. I have words from Aslan and it's important."

"What so urgent that we all need to hear?" Edmund asked.

"For it discuss of the green mist," I answered. Edmund stopped, he must have heard this and offer me a hand so I can stand. My body was already sore from fight with Pug, if not the other traders including a nasty headache that thrummed.

We walked around the market unit we found who I assumed to be Caspian, my previous owner, and the talking mouse.

"Caspian," Lucy exclaimed hugging him. Caspian responded by hugging her back, though something was off for it was a little more then friends I see as he hug her tighter while kiss her hair. I stare at Edmund in question, but he glare at the scene. The two pull apart Lucy lead him towards us, "Caspian, I want you to meet Wisteria. She help us in the fight."

"Yes, I saw her take out their leader." Caspian said with a nod.

I bow to him, "Your highness, I have to help you in search of the seven lords and bring word of a threat that terrorizing these lands."

"Milady, calm down and breathe, what's the meaning to your quest." Caspian asked confused.

"Caspian, Aslan brought her from our world. She's here to help and knows of the green mist." Edmund said.

Caspian paused and examines my attire I blushed and cross my arms. That was until he stares at my charm bracelet "How did you get that bracelet?"

"It was my mother," I said sadly.

Caspian waved towards the Captain and his mouse. "What was your name again?"

"Wisteria Evanstar," I said, their eyes widen shock put the other was wider.

"Drinian, does she look like?" Caspian started.

Drinian nodded, "Is your mother name Fantine?"

"Yes, do you know her?" I asked my heart racing.

Drinian took a deep breath, "She was once my fiancée. The last time I saw her was celebrating our daughter first birthday, Wisteria Drinia Evanstar."

Everyone other than Caspian went blank, surprised to hear this.

"You . . . mom ... as in . . . you're my . . . father?" I stuttered, shock to hear this or comprehend searching for any characteristics on his face that I may have. His skin tone, the shape of his ears, and nose were almost similar to mine. Literally my mouth dropped dumbfounded for words when Captain Drinian nodded to confirm the accusation.

"Oh my," then everything went black.

**.o0o.**

Edmund caught wisteria as she fainted into his arms. Caspian and Drinian were all over them until Lucy scolded them to give her air.

"Well, isn't this a strange family reunion?" Edmund chuckled. Adjusting Wisteria in his arms, though blushed how beautiful she was. "Can someone explain what's going on?"

"It's quite a long story, but not here. First we need to get her out of the sun." Caspian said, as he took Wisteria in his arm and lead her to the infirmary or medical room the island it had full. A nice girl name Gael said she can take care of Wisteria while they finished business. Lucy decided to help as well, getting her new friend out of that ridicules outfit. So the men left and talked about the situation.

"So can somebody tell me what's going on?" Edmund asked, a little annoyed for this girl has cause some disturbance on the captain and his friend. "Is Wisteria your daughter?"

"Yes Edmund," Drinian sighed, "Also Caspian second cousin, it was twenty years ago one of my voyages I met a beautiful woman on a abandon island outside the coast of Galma. Her name was Fantine Evanstar, an exile sorceress for being too kind while hold star blood. I took her back to Telmar and we became friends fast as she became our peoples medical woman. Within the year we fell in love until she got pregnant . . . I plan to married Fantine once our child was born. She gave birth to a beautiful girl and named her Wisteria for her eyes. We plan to be married once Wisteria became a year old and she said yes. Six months later, Telmar was at war with Calormen and my beloved fiancée and child vanished. I search for them for ten years in all my training in navigation but . . . "

"You never found them," Edmund finished.

Drinian nodded rubbing his temple. "Seventeen years, why now?"

"Well, all Narnian must return, so her time has come from my world." Edmund said thinking logically. It still surprised him that Lord Drinian, Captain of the Dawn Treader, Mr. cold fish has a daughter and a fiancée.

"But why would Lady Fantine runaway, she loved Telmar?" Caspian asked, for he remember Fantine very well even though he was young the sorceress had a kindest heart to children.

"Or was it Narnia?" Edmund corrected, all eyes on him. "I mean, Fantine was a witch, during the golden age magical people associated with Narnians."

"But the Narnians were in hiding at the time."

"It was too much for Fantine to bear." Drinian sighed, how his love would gaze into to the shuddering woods, always wondering why she held longing or when she disappears she was happy as a child with a basket full of blue berries. Now for seventeen years, Drinian stopped remembering the date then smacks himself in the face. Reepicheep saw this.

"Something wrong captain?" the brave mouse asked.

"Tis her seventeenth birthday."

"Well, we must celebrate for a young maiden to reach proper age." Reepicheep said.

Drinian, Caspia,n and Edmund sighed not understanding the circumstances of the situation.

Caspian sigh and clear his throat. "It may be the best to have Wisteria join us on our voyage, enough time for you two to acquaint one another because I don't think leaving her here would set the bond including what happen."

Lord Drinian nodded, it would be nice to have Wisteria join them on the voyage, however his father instinct started to kick in. She will be the only girl with Lucy on a ship full of men. But how he saw her fight off Pug made him proud to call her his daughter. Though there are a lot of question that needed to be accounted for. For one, where is his fiancée Fantine?

"Lucy, I'm fine, the doctor said I was dehydrated and a mild heat stroke do to that damn dress. I swear, if I see that garment again I shall rip it to shreds and burn it." The men heard as Lucy and Wisteria turn from the corner. Both the girls seem fine, eating some apples though relieved to see the Captain's daughter wearing something other than that gown.

Wisteria wore an ivory shirt with a wide ruffle neck line and the long sleeves that have a puff cuff. A brown corset around her waist, slim pants, and a sash tied around her waist, an open long emerald printed vest, and boots. She seem red almost sunburn but that didn't stop her. Her toffee hair tied into a pony tail while the necklace rested on her collar bone. As the girls join those guys, Wisteria face Lord Drinian unsure what to say.

"Hi, so you're my dad?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So lord Drinian is Wisteria father can you imagine that?**

**I put on some pictures of the outfits Wisteria so the slave girl dress is up along with her new travel clothes note that her new outfit will be similar to Angelica from Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Silent wolf singer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Reunion

On Stranger Tides

**Chapter Four: Family Reunion**

"Hi, so you're my dad?" I asked, totally nervous if not mentally freaking out.

All this time my father has been alive and yet mom hardly talked about him. I was furious at her, how could she keep such knowledge away from me? However, why is it worth it to be angry at the dead when you're not going to get an explanation? I could see where parts of my facial structure came from, though I still look like mom. While walking with Lucy she told me everything she knew about Lord Drinian. It was shocking to now that your father is a Duke. Noble man, of course that how Fantine puts it. But he was also a Captain of their ship called the Dawn Treader, guess that explain how he study navigation and sailing.

Lord Drinian nodded with a stern face, was he happy to see me or was I acutely a bastard child. If I am, why did he hug me early saying I'll be safe. I bit my lip for a response.

"Yes, and I know this is difficult to understand." He said as he suddenly hugged me, "But I hope we can get to know one another."

I hugged him in returned except he pull back quick, I gave a nervous chuckled sheepishly rubbing my neck, "Yeah, since Aslan didn't say if I was returning to D.C or not. So you might be stuck with me."

Drinian chuckled, "Your mother said something like that when I first met her."

My eyes widen, does that he accept me into his life, looking into his eyes as he winked and excused himself saying he needed to assemble the crew and restock on cargo. I stood there flabbergasted. I was accepted, I think, at least it was with my father. Lucy squealed and hugged me that I closed my mouth though the guys laughed.

"I can't wait to leave this island." Lucy said.

"Me neither," Edmund muttered.

I looked around the remains of the market place and asked, "Where's Eustace?"

Caspian and Edmund groaned, "Probably hiding somewhere or near the boats."

"I take it you don't like your cousin?" I question.

Edmund and Lucy nodded as the boy continued, "He's useless, hardly does anything right."

"Well, at least you should give him some respect I mean he's your cousin, be lucky for that. I don't have one."

"Actually," Caspian started offering his hand. "We're cousin; care to get to know one another."

My mouth dropped yet again. I'm related to royalty, wait hold up rewind and freeze. This is too much to take in, including when a headache was forming. Where some aspirin when you need it. Oh wait, I'm in another world that's in the medieval or renascence period not twenty-first century. Rubbing my temple as Lucy handed me a canteen with thanks I took a sip.

"Someone out there has a thing with me and I bet its Aslan who dropped me on the boat load of information if not between a rock and a hard place." I muttered then shook Caspian. "Nice to finally meet you, King Caspian."

"As well, _Grand Duchess_ Wisteria," Caspian said, what did he call me? Whatever my expression was made him and Edmund laughed, "Come, we must prepare for our departure and discuss what Aslan has told you on the ship."

Confused, I just shut my trap and followed them through a crowd of people who celebrated the end of the Slave trader even given a few flowers if not an old worn toy by a little girl. I wish I could say it wasn't necessary but the girl wouldn't take no for an answered, so I accepted the doll and mess with her hair. When we reached the docks we were interrupted by an old man with a scraggy gray beard, holding a coral sword. Edmund whispered it was Lord Bern, one of the seven lords. It brought relief to see one of them was safe but one isn't enough for we need to search for the other six.

Lord Bern handed Caspian the sword and announced it was a gift from his Aslan and there are six more. Caspian thanked the lord and handed it to Edmund. As we were about to leave, finding Eustace already in one of the boats when the old man grabbed my hand. "It's good to see you again, Lady Fantine."

"I'm not Fantine, but she was my mother." I said to him kindly, "My name is Wisteria."

Lord Bern eyes widen in shock then soften, "No, I'm sorry it's been long but I remember those violet eyes those of the wisteria tree in the garden. Be careful my dear, for the mist will seek you out."

Before I could ask what he meant by _the mist will seek me out,_ Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me on board the row boat. As the crew row away I kept eyes on Lord Bern his word echo in my head, _The mist will seek you out. _What does he mean by that?

"Wisteria, is something wrong you seem lost?" Lucy asked.

I blinked a few times and face her, Edmund, Caspian, Eustace, and some of the crew who looked concerned. "Yeah, just overwhelmed."

Then I looked at the ship and awe at it. It was like the ship in the painting, a work of art. As the bow was shape of a dragon head with its mouth open while the stern is carved into a tail near the rudder. Even though it had sail it looked like it also run by rowers. The sails a royal red with gold stitches to form what I assume was the Narnia insignia. The color concept seemed imperial of red, green, and gold so grand. "Who design this beauty?"

"I did," Caspian replied impressed. "So you like the ships?"

I shook my head, "Not ships, art. My godfather is an auctioneer and I'll tell you sir, if you ever wanted to sell beauty he'll know the right people. It's amazing, an actually piece of art nothing I ever seen."

"Well then, I hope this will be a grand adventure?"

"Better than sitting on a couch and reading _Treasure Island_," I murmured, grabbing the ladder and climbing aboard however once I got on board I bump into something.

"Sorry Miss," said the something black, furry and muscular, if not smelling cattle as this flesh wall moved for each breath. Taking a deep breath, I looked up instead of seeing a human face, a head of a Bull looked down at me, unable to resist I looked down at its feet discovering hooves and then back at his face. A gulped vibrated in my throat, taking a step back to see his entire appearance.

"I bet five crescents she'll faint." One of the crew whispers.

"You're a, a Minotaur?" I whisper hesitant on the sentences.

The creature nodded, "Yes I am."

A childish grin curled up my lips feeling fascinated, "Cool, I always wished Minotaur were real. So are the legends of the labyrinth true? Do you carry an ax or do you go by your horns?

The Minotaur stared at me surprised, along with the entire crew as well. What, it's awesome to see mythological creature, not like they exist in America or Greece. The Minotaur cocked his head then burst out laughing. "Well, Miss, hardly know about a labyrinth but can carry and ax. Name Tavros and yours?"

"Wisteria, nice to meet you," As I offer my hand. Tavros shook it before walking off to collect the cargo.

Turning to face the crew them dumbfounded I shrugged, "What, it's not like an everyday you see a Minotaur."

With that said, I walked up the stern and stare at the lone islands. An adventure has awakened from this voyage. Slave traders, who would have expected. Though glad that this chapter was over, never again do I want to partake in such action again unless to end it. However, why haven't I been in shock or catatonic maybe because my mind was focus on the green mist and Lord Bern warning? _The mist will seek you out._ And finally I meet my father as I looked over my shoulder to see him by the wheel serious and proud. Just like mom describe him. He notices me staring and wink at me before he start sail.

I smiled and started walking toward him. "So how long have you sail?"

"About thirty years, most people thought it was strange for me to study." Drinian said

"Well, it seems you prove them wrong." I chuckled, and then it was silent again.

"How's your mother?" he asked. I was afraid of this question, to announce Fantine was dead. Including him living in medieval times while I life in another era. It would be difficult to explain to him what my- no our life was like in my world.

"She passed away, from an illness," I whispered.

"I see," was all he said before focusing his gazed forward.

I sighed, leaving him to his thoughts, going down on deck towards the prow near the dragon head. A few tears escaped falling down that I wiped them away quickly. _Mom why is all,_ I asked?_ Why did you leave him?_

"A penny for a thought, milady?" said the noble mouse, as he crawled up to stand in front of me. What was his name again? Oh that's right, Reepicheep. "For tis a sorrow to see a young lady to shed tears without reason."

I sigh and petted his head, "Nothing to say my friend, just a question that will never be answered."

"And what question is that?"

"You know noble mouse, curiosity killed the cat." I sneered leaning closer with a Cheshire grin.

"Ah, but I am a mouse not of a cat." Reepicheep comeback with pride.

"Touché" I sigh, then looked ahead, "I wonder why my mom left Lord Drinian is all. Why she took me away from him?"

"Ah yes, a question neither of us may know but guess on accusation." Reepicheep said.

Yeah, thought out my life in wonder. I wonder who or what my father was by little information given. I thought he was a sailor in the military sent overseas, like some of the military kids at school whose dads were deported to wars or overseas on six month tours. Hoping every time the doorbell rings, Fantine or I would open it and I would see him in uniform coming home for good. But it was a foolish dream as he never came; every Christmas, Thanksgiving, and birthday there was no response. When I ask Fantine if dad was actually dead, her response was, 'No my little flower, your father is just . . . he's a busy man." Then as I got older, I learned about bastard children and semen downers. I asked her this and became furious about bastard child and yelled at me, but sighed when I asked did she just wanted a child but couldn't find love in a husband. "No my dear, I love your father. It's just a complicated ordeal that took place. When you're older, I'll explain. Be patience, my dear, in due time you'll know the truth."

She did love Drinian dearly, since I could remember men asking her out on dates, but every offer was kindly rejected. Soon we had our own tradition, for every Valentine's Day we watch chick flicks or romance comedies eating a ton of chocolate. Though she doesn't noticed I knew she was lonely as she never took her bracelet off or the sapphire engagement ring. But it makes me wonder about the necklace, where did that amethyst pendent came from, for mom never wore it.

Reepicheep petted my hand, "Give it time my friend, for adventure awaits."

I chuckled, "Courageous, noble, is there another adjective to describe you?"

Reepicheep stuttered on many words to describe him, which I noted on certain terms before his scurried off who knows where. With an amused chuckle, I continued to watch the moon rise, as my heart quenched and blood sing to its present. Closing my eyes to savor sweet pleasure never have I felt at home?

"You feel it as well, Wisteria." I jumped, turning around to stare at Drinian who smirked amused.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The moon. Your mother said sorceresses feel rejuvenation when bathed in the moon light." He explained, leaning over the rail eyes forward. "I wouldn't be surprised if you held you mothers gifts."

"I can light a candle by blowing at it." I bluntly said, ". . . and move objects without moving, though it gives a headache."

"Is that so?"

I nodded and stared at the sky into the constellation, "Is that Pegasus?"

"Yes, the winged horse and towards the left would be the big dipper and up ahead would be-"

"The north star," we said in unison then looked at each other before laughing.

"You know the constellation?" Drinian asked.

I nodded, "Since five. I love staring at the stars and figure out the connection; like those three stars would be Orion Belt," I pointed out at the three stars in the skies. "But I always made a wish on the brightest star and it came true."

"And what wish is that?"

"To meet my dad," I mumble.

Drinian sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, scooting me closer to him. It felt right almost protected in my father's arms. Though strangely not accustom to such closeness. In time, but now I'm glad to be here and where I belong… with family.

Mom, I may not understand why you left and tore a bond that never got a chance but I'm okay now. I'm with him and I'll do my part on this voyage and learn my heritage as Aslan said.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad dreams

On Stranger Tides

Chapter five

**Bad dreams . . . . Boys and their swords!**

The green mist formed slowly on deck as it cautiously searches for the source energy. It paused and hid behind a barrel when Tavors crossed by on night watch, once gone it swayed to the captain quarters to the royal room was. Slithering under the cracks it moved in hazing everywhere; first at the table where clothes for tomorrow rested. A hiss was heard when made contact to the purple pendent then scurry back towards the bed where Lucy and Wisteria rested. Without disturbing Lucy, it crawled on the end and breathed over Wisteria. She coughed then turned, clutching the worn doll the little island girl gave.

The mist stood back amused and surprised in finding the source of the pull. Leaning over and hovers the air she breathed, to tamper- if not torment her in ways that were meant to be.

.o0o.

_I stood upon the edge of the cliff during a rain storm as the wind blew stronger, whipping the rain on the edge around me. How did I get here? One minute I was on the beach during a bright sunny day, the next I was on the edge. The ocean sound boomed with thunder while lighting strike. I took a step back ready to turn and head for shelter; however a green apparition stood before me in translucent form in height if a human._

"_Wisteria," I stopped, that was my mother's voice. As the green mist formed into my mother, however her eyes, her eye where green not violet-blue. "Wisteria, don't be alarm. It's me mommy. Come now, take my hand, and we can go home to a nice coco."_

_As Fantine reached out her ghostly arm into a more solid appendage, I was about to take it but stop. This wasn't right, this can't be mom, she was dead and even if she was a ghost she wouldn't be here but haunt Marius. That if I quote would pay for the months of hard labor. Pulling my hand back this wasn't her as I stare into her green eyes the eyes of envy and evil._

"_Wisteria, what is wrong honey please talked to me." The mist replied_

"_I'm not stupid, even though I haven't seen your true form; you think using my mother's appearance would make me believe you. Get out of my dreams now or so help me, I can think of nasty tortures if must."_

_The green mist of Fantine smirked, crossing her arms, "Oh my, this is only the beginning of you and I."_

_As she said that, she lunged distained her form that mist consume me and push me over the edge. I screamed as I dropped through open gravity pushing me down until I back flop into the black water. It was icy and cold as I plunder deep about to swim up when something tangle around my leg forcing me down while the current punched me. I tried to fight the menace that lurked in these waters looking down to see the green mist again in clouded form. I felt the waves were fighting me, jerking me back while bounded in place water forced into my mouth impossible to fight it or swim parallel in a riptide._

_Everything was black in every direction except the mist below but no surface no cliff boarded but angry black water that the saltiness burned my eyes and nose. The pressure popping my ears and lung scream for air. A downward pull, a sinking in direction the mist pull into the bottomless abyss, into death. I wanted to fight, kicking my leg up to free from its hold but each time I did it grabbed hold of me again and their current becomes stronger._

_Until light-headedness, the cold on muscles gave away as my throat clenched to breathe lungs begging for air. Too exhausted to be free, I can't die, not yet even if this was a dream people can still die in them._

_A roar was heard as a glow filled the black water. A banshee scream echoed in the water, rippling loudly to hear as it let go. Taking this opportunity given by whomever I swam for the surface. At the moment, I got closer to the surface I saw Aslan on the other side he didn't leave but waited for me._

_When my head broke the surface-_

.o0o.

I gasped for air to find myself in the cabin Lucy and I shared panting if loss of breath, looking down to see Lucy asleep as she stirred and turn to a better position. I took a deep breath and sigh in relief… it was just a dream. A god awful dream! I coughed a few times then got out of bed and change into my regular clothes and pendent, then brushed my hair since that the only thing I can do since toothbrushes have been replace with mint leave. Grabbing one of the plants that rested by the window and nibble on it for some taste than plack.

Once settled, I grabbed a random book and went on deck to see a quarter of the crew awake. Taking a step forward I winced, for my right calf hurt. I leaned on the rail I rubbed it. Why does it hurt it's not like I got a Charlie horse or something.

"Something's wrong with your leg?" Edmund asked, sitting on a crate working on his sword releasing it by the dead aquatic life that cling to it.

"Don't know, it was fine a moment ago?" I said taking a seat next to him, elevating my right leg to be straight and flex my toes, "Maybe a Charlie horse?"

"Charlie horse?" Reepicheep asked confused on the terms.

"She means muscle cramps, Reep's." Edmund interpret for the mouse.

"Ah, tis strange to hear such phrase, my ledges," Reep said.

"Does he talk so formal all the time?" I whispered to Edmund.

"It's common, you'll get used to it." Edmund shrugged.

"I don't know. I am lucky to survive such manners." I replied.

"I can hear that," Reepicheep chirped in.

"Strange, when I think of talking mice I think of Mickey Mouse." I said, imagining Reepicheep with white gloves, red shorts, and yellow boots. Then mentally shudder though Edmund instantly boomed in a laughed.

"Hilarious Wisteria," Edmund commented through chuckles, "Absolutely funny."

I joined him in my joke though Reepicheep.

"May I ask who this Mickey Mouse fellow is?" The noble mouse asked, "Is he some noble swordsman?"

"No Reep, he's just some fictional character in our world." Edmund explain.

The mouse nodded excusing himself, as he walked along the deck avoiding the crew feet. We waited a moment till bursting out laughing again.

"I wouldn't have thought the future would know Mickey mouse?"

"Yeah well, he is more Icon than any cartoon character of the twentieth century."

Edmund nodded before going back to his sword chisel the barnacles off. So far he's gotten about six inches off. By the looks of it, it would be a day's worth of cleaning that blade up. Though how close the sharp edge was too his eyes made me worry, if he'll cut himself.

"You're going to poke your eye out if you do that?" I stated.

Edmund paused for a moment till realizing how close it was and pull it back. "Sorry, it's just been awhile to hold a Narnian sword in my hand."

"Is there a difference between swords other than the brands or forged?" I asked.

"Yes, yes there is." Edmund said going back to work.

I sigh and looked over the ocean. I hummed a tune dazes close to a meditated state. Watching the water go up and down, up and down, soothing trances of peace, till noticing movement in the water. I leaned closer to see what look like a person only translucent. A soft glow in their chest as the flung themself among the waters like dolphins but they weren't dolphin. More like half human half fish . . . . Mermaids.

"_Come and see us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing, above the ground-"_

"It's going to be magnificent." Reepicheep spoke breaking the trances as I blinked a few times. What was? Looking over at the mouse and Edmund to see more than half the sword was clean. "Does it come in a smaller size?"

I chuckled, shaking my head, "Men and their swords."

"I'll recent that, milady." Reepicheep protested.

"Is it because you're a mouse," I murmured, leaning close that his whiskers touched my cheek. His eyes widen and gulp down when I gave a Cheshire smiled. "Then _males _and their swords."

"You Madame are an excellent challenger for a duel." He said.

"Why thank you, but I don't think a blade suits my standards." I said pulling back leaning on a rail. "I prefer long distance fire arm."

.o0o.

I was standing next to Drinian as he taught me more on sailing and navigation. He handed me a telescope pointing at objects. I was fascinated an excited of the world my father lived in. Then he shows me a dagger. A long dagger with bronze handled. I look at him in question.

"Better be armed than not." He said.

I nodded, then stared at the oceans, "What lives in these waters?"

"Things you can barely imagine." Drinian said, as he we walked down the step from the wheel. "Tales of sea serpents and worse."

"Like the Kraken and mermaids?"

"Maybe so," Drinian sighed, "But never let your guard down on uncharted waters. The seas are not predicable as land."

"Really, what's on land?" I asked, interested in my homeland.

"Well, once this voyage is over I'll show you Narnia. You may find it fascinating by how you interact with Tavors." Drinian announced

"That would be nice to see Narnia." I smiled, "If not a grand adventure."

"You are definitely my child." Drinian smiled shaking his head.

I look at him raising a brow. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but at least I don't have to worry about suitors any time soon. If you act like this."

"Suitors?"

Before he could explain the sound of sword clash and Reepicheep remarks. _What now, _I thought. Since being on the boat limited blockage of view I could see the sudden event. As Eustace trying to run away again, only it's the mighty mouse. We joined Edmund by the mass as he rubbed the brim of his nose like annoyed, although amused.

"Look, can we just discuss this?" Eustace asked.

Reepicheep shook his head slicing the boy's shirt to see an orange. "That is for stealing…" then stab the orange with his small raspier pulling out, "That is for lying . . . "And finally smacking Eustace in the face, "And that is for good measure." The boy got furious and started charging forward with a machete. Reepicheep dodged the attack, leaping forward in his excitement and praise.

"That's the spirit!" he cheered. "We have ourselves a duel. Catch."

As he flung the orange at us. I and Edmund flinched, backing down from the orange, which Drinian caught it with ease. Whoa, dad can catch. If we were in my old world, we would probably be playing baseball. After the curve ball, we stood up to watch the match at hand. Although, I wouldn't consider it a fair fight: A mouse versus a boy, the world must have fallen?

"How much do you want to wager."

"Edmund," I gasped, astonished by his comment, "He's your cousin."

"I'm only joking." He defended.

"I don't know about bets. But I would guess Reepicheep has the upper hand." I sighed rubbing my neck continue to watch Eustace and Reepicheep fight.

"Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican!" the mouse yelled, "Poise."

Eustace took that as an insult letting his rage out and started using the blade in more self. However he keep missing the mouse and chopping the deck. It was hilarious on how Reepicheep was teaching Eustace to wield a blade while dueling. Follow by the taunts and insult while scurrying around the boys legs. Something you would see in a carton or comedy film. It was funny while it last, till Eustace snapped forward, knock the sword mouse over board. I practically freaked taking a step forward but Edmund grabbed my arm.

"Look," Edmund pointed out quietly, gazing at his direction to find Reepicheep on the rope ladder tapping Eustace's shoulder.

"And that . . . "swinging his blade and kicking Eustace backward, tumbling over a barrel, ". . . Is that."

The crew cheered, laughed, and applauded for their enjoyment of a show. I rolled my eyes. "Does the crew get bored so easily?"

"Yes!" Nearly the entire crew yelled.

I rolled my eyes again. That was when my leg hurt once more, ignoring it for a moment. I excused myself, as I walked back inside wandering the cabins till finding the studies empty. Once enter and sitting down on the lounge, rolling my pant sleeves up only to hiss in pain. I stared at the source of the pain in shock. There was a nasty bruise that coiled around my leg. Like some snake, a python, strangling its kill. Gently tracing the bruise from my ankle all the way up to my knee, it throbbed and swells.

The mist doesn't just have the ability to take people and manipulate dreams. It can inflict physical pain and leave a mark. A slight click of the door opening: quickly rolling my pant sleeve down when someone barge into the studies. It was Caspian I diverted my stare to the seven portraits on the wall.

"There you are, Wisteria." Caspian said.

"Here I am," I joked that cause him to chuckle.

He follows my stare at the wall and sighs. "They are the seven lords."

"What happen to them?" I asked, standing up to join him as we stare at the pictures.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle . . . "Caspian started explaining, "He tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the lone island or so we thought."

"Because of the mist," I noted.

"Now it's our duty to find out and bring them back within a year." Caspian said, turning back to the desk of the map that showed of Narnia and other lands, yet a vast amount of the eastern waters.

"There more isn't there?" I asked.

"Probably the end of the world . . ." Caspian paused, tapping his finger in the edge of the page, "Aslan country."

"What's in Aslan country that infatuates you so?" I asked staring at his finger on the edge.

"A chance that the afterlife lives there," Caspian whispered, and by that moment I knew he doubted himself.

_Is Caspian VIIII was a great king and Caspian fears he wasn't good enough_? I shook my head from that thought. Slowly took his hand into mine. He looks up when I gave him a small smile. In exchange he gave a small smile.

"You are no longer that little baby I remember playing." he said, "But a young lady."

"Is that so?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**So chapter five of On Stranger Tides, hope you enjoy.**

**Mermaid sand a verse from Harry Potter, so credit goes to J.K.R.**

**Read and review.**

**Silent wolf singer.**


	6. Chapter 6: A spell to make the unseen

On stranger Tides

Chapter six

**A spell to make the unseen seen**

We sailed upon the coastal of an island we found near sunset. The island look deserted as we watch from the bow. Caspian looked through the telescope, for any chance of civilizations upon land. The island looks deserted since there were no land markings of habitats, buildings, or any other evidence. Although, for a deserted island, it looked welled nourished.

"It look's uninhabited," Caspian said. "But if the lord's follow the mist east, they would have stopped here."

"Could be a trap," Drinian mention not amused or caution.

"Or it could hold some answers." Edmund added. "Caspian?"

"We'll spend a night on shore. Scour the island in the morning." Caspian announced.

"Aye, your majesty," Drinian said, as Caspian handed him the telescope and to me. I stared through the spyglass and shuddered. Something doesn't feel right. The atmosphere feel's heavy yet not dark. A source of magic or energy hovers among these lands.

"You alright, Wisteria?" Lucy asked setting the spyglass down to stare at her. "You've been quiet lately?"

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Or just paranoid."

Lucy was going to ask why, but I excused myself back to our cabin to fetch a book and a jacket to wear when we settled for camp. Once we got on shore, I decided to wonder around the beach though close to camp. However the young queen couldn't let me be. Quickly I held control over my hobble walk to steady pace.

"Wisteria, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, Lucy." I assured.

"We may not know each other that well. But I know something is wrong." She said. "Was it that nightmare you have?"

I paused in mid-step, twisting my form to stare at her shock. How does she know? Lucy glared, "I know because you talk in your sleep and thrashed like you were being torture. Wisteria, what was it about? Was it the slave traders? You know you are safe."

"It's not the slave traders, Lucy." I answered and started walking faster but my leg hurt, causing me to wobble again.

"You're sloping again," Lucy announced quickly by my side. "Is something wrong with your leg?"

"I'm fine," I assured her, but stopped when she grabbed my arm. I sighed taking her behind a boulder, removing my boot and rolled up the pants to show her the cause of my pain. She gasped at the bruise.

"What . . . happen?" she asked examining it thoroughly.

"The mist. Somehow it had the ability to enter my dreams and caused physical damage." I answered. "That's why I've been out of it. I was trying to figure out why it cause this and . . . not have everyone worry."

"It looks really bad, what did it do to you in your dream?" she asked as we sat down.

"It tried to persuade me to join her, taking appearance of my mother. But I saw through its mask, but instead of waking up, it tried to drown me. It was so realistic ….if it weren't for Aslan, I would have died in my sleep." I explain. Then scratched my head, "There's some reason its wants me? I hold something that it wants."

Lucy soon wrapped her arms around me, "Did you tell your father or Caspian?"

"No, and I'm afraid they'll worried too much." Grabbing her hand straight stare, "Lucy, you can't tell anybody; not yet at least."

She question herself but my desperate beg let her agreed not to tell but she said when exploring the island we stick together. With a sigh of relief we headed back though little did we know that we had an audience watching us.

**.o0o.**

It was dusk as the fire played on the beach and the crew enjoying themselves by the fire. Dinner wasn't much, just water fruit and fish. Caspian handed me a fish on a skewer and I stared at it. Its dead beady eyes looking at me horridly, a slaughter victim a gore film. To tell you the truth, I never ate fish in my entire life. Maybe a lobster, crab, and oysters including shrimp, but never a fish . . . did it just blink?

"Something wrong?" Caspian asked.

"I . . . I think it just blinked." I gulped, looking at the chard thing. Everyone boomed in laughter at my statement.

"It's dead, I'll assure you." My cousin said, sitting down between Lucy and me. I still look at dinner whether I should at least take a bite? "You never eaten a fish before have you?"

"Not even a tuna sandwich." I said.

Edmund, who was on my other side, took the fish and pulled out a knife cutting the head off, then gave me back the skewer. "Try it now."

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and took a nibble. It tasted bland, watery, if not burnt. It was horrible, immediately I gagged, spitting out into the flames. The crew watch bemused of my acting. I wiped the cuffs of my sleeve over my mouth, drinking some water afterwards look at them they stared jaws open while eyes wide open. Okay, what's with the fish out of water stare?

"What?"

"That wasn't very lady like." Rynelf said.

I stare at them confused until realizing I wasn't in my world anymore. Nervously I covered my face.

"Well, she came from another world and different society on manners." Drinian defended. As the crew backed away avoiding the subject. Drinian took the fish and handed me some dried meat and bread. Though whispered in my ear, "Your mother had that same reaction as well."

I blushed embarrassed, without saying a word I just took a bite of bread while the crew laughed at me. How humiliating, at least they get their laugh. The feast went on until the last bite, though I didn't say a single word.

"Oh come on, Wisteria, it wasn't so bad." Lucy said.

I just shook my head no, arms crossed.

"Seems someone is not happy," Caspian said, before a smirk whisk his lips. He leaned down close to my ear and started whispering. I gasped on the secret conversation he enclosed between us, that my cheek blushed on the jokes. I desperately tried to stifle a laugh_. Come on, Wisteria don't fall his tricks_. Everyone stared at me like eyes widen in shock, but I tried to ignore them and Caspian words. But the story he told me became more and more detailed, impossible not to laugh. Until I burst out laughing hard, tears in my eyes.

"What did you tell her?" Lucy asked.

Caspian pulled back smirk on his face. "Something that should not be repeated, Lucy love."

"Really, what's the Joke?" Edmund asked.

"It's better be wise my king that he doesn't repeat." Reepicheep inquired, a little flustered as well, for his better hearing.

"Oh Caspian, please, please tell me." Lucy begged.

"Be . . . hahaha . . . Better when you're older . . . . Lu-Lucy." I laughed practically smacking my knee.

"Well, if she said it like that, it must be inappropriate." Eustace sneered.

"Very," I breathed heavily, and then smack Caspian on the arm. "You little . . . . Thanks."

"No problem." Caspian chuckled, though he stared at me like he accomplished something.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked.

"Wisteria, you're glowing" Edmund said.

"What do you mean I'm glowing?" I asked, confused by his statement. Edmund the pointed at my hand, following it I notice my golden skin was glowing in a pale white blue. "What the hell!"

"Calm down, Wisteria, its normal." Drinian said; the glow started to faded away back to its original skin tone. I looked at my father confused. He sighs and explains, "Fantine was part star and when a star is happy in their human form they glow."

I glared at my father with venom that the crew knows not to speak a single word. "When we speak in private _father _and _cousin;_ you have a hell of a lot of explaining."

Caspian and Drinian nodded amused by my French. But I didn't care, sighing I slouched down. Life is going to be complicated. A moment of silences, earlier conversations were being spread about. Again with a sigh, I stared up to the sky upon the constellation, except the farther we go on this voyage the less of the stories they become. The night went on and everyone told story. I was fascinated by what could have be consider legends be true; from Edmund and Lucy point of view during the golden age. Even Drinian told his tales of his young adventures. The ring paced around till it ended on me.

"I don't have a story." I said.

"It can be anything." Rynelf said.

"Nope, there wasn't much adventure in Washington D.C."

"Then why don't you sing to us." Rhice suggested.

"Sing?" I repeated nervously biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah," some of the crew said.

I chuckled nervously haven't truly sung in public before. "Okay um, let me think of a song."

What is a good song to sing to the Narnian navy? I hardly know any military song. Then again, I remember the verses from Pirates of the Caribbean, 'My Jolly Sailor Bold."

"Okay here's one." Taking a deep breath,

"_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with an young lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._

''''

_His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as soles,_

_May happiness attend him wherever he goes,_

_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep, and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._

'''''''''

_My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,_

_And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,_

_His fortune doth exceed 300,000 in gold,_

_And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold._

'''''''''

_A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,_

_True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:_

_Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_

_To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

''''''''''''

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,_

_Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

''''''''''

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

'''''''

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

_While up aloft, in storm, from me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

''''''''

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

''''''

_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

The Crew, family and friends sigh to my song before long, they asked me to sing another song.

Once done singing, the crew sighed in contempt while lost in a daze of personal memories. How they missed their spouses who wish for their jolly sailor bold. Drinian gave the command it was time to rest in preparation for the search tomorrow. Lucy and I grabbed our mats and set them aside from one another. With goodnight to our friends we went to sleep.

**.o0o.**

"This one's female," whisper a voice. I groaned turning to my side till shiver. It was cold, impossible to go back to sleep.

"So is she," whispered another voice, "But the book is in between."

I yawned getting up while opening my eyes to see a deep heavy foot print in the sand while the book Lucy brought was levitating in the air. What the . . . .

"She's awake. Let's take them both." Commanded the other voice. Before I could adjust, a hand wrapped around my mouth and the feeling of two arms picked me up. I panic realizing there was no body doing this. Lucy squirmed as well from this abnormity which carried us away into the woods, off to the rounded garden trees. We tried our hardest to scream and fight against the entity on order to escape. But it was impossible. I did a back kick and a head butt of the assumable source. A groan was heard as it tripped down.

"Ow, she kicked me." Said the voice. Guessing where the voice came from I stood up and kick its location. A whimper of it and a 'ouch' followed those action. I panted, looking back to see Lucy being carried off.

"LUCY!" I exclaimed, chasing after her drawing my dagger. When I reached a clearing the moment her invincible capture dropped her to the ground. Before I could ran to her aid, a force knocked me down around the legs by the invisible attacker. I yelped in pain when the hand squeezed the mist's bruise.

"Wisteria!" Lucy called, coming to my aid but her dagger and mine were ripped out from our hands and thrown across the clearing.

"Won't be needing that," Said the voice from before. Lucy helped me up though we were pushed down once more.

"There is no escape." Announced a deeper if not rougher voice, assuming he or it- was the leader of the invisible nuisances.

"Well put."

"Scary, yeah!"

"What are you?" Lucy asked.

"Ghost . . . demon?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"We are terrifying invisible beast."

"If you could see us, you would be very intimidated." Said the chief.

"You forgot that we are very large." Added the first voice.

"Well what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"You two," order the chief, "You'll do what we ask."

"They will."

"Or what?" Lucy challenged.

"Or death," the leader of the invisible growled while his cult chanted _'death_' over and over again.

I got up and crossed my arm, remember how to bargain when accompany Marius in auctions or markets. "Well, we're no good if we are dead then, hhhmmmmm."

They stopped their chanting, conversation about not thinking about that. However their comeback was practically a hostage situation. "Alright, then we'll just kill your friends."

"What do you want from us?" Lucy asked, now serious to comply on whatever their request was. I nodded as well. I just got my family, my dad and cousin. I couldn't bear losing again in what has been given follow by my friendship with the crew.

"You two will enter the house of the Oppressor." The chief said, pushing us further into the clearing. Only to realize it looks more like a garden than some open plain field.

"What house?" I asked, now annoyed as hell.

"This one," as by magic, two doors opens from transparent doors to a grand foyer. "Upstairs, you'll find _the book of incantation_. Recite the spell that makes_ the unseen seen."_

"Well put chief. Well put." Said one of the invisible followers.

We walked closer to the door though Lucy asked, "Why don't you do it yourselves?"

"We can't read or write." The chief muttered.

I rolled my eyes, you got to be joking. Lucy sigh, "Why didn't you just say so?"

I sigh grabbing her arm, "C'mon, their just stupid chicken."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice."

"Remember what we can do to your friends."

"Like you did to us?" I snapped, growling low to hear them scoot back. "Oh, once we break that damn spell, intimidated or not, I'm going to kick your sorry ass."

Lucy gawk from my language and the invisible creatures go chatting about on my manners, saying they like Lucy more than me. I rolled my eyes once more and walked in. What a bunch pansy!

"Beware of the Oppressor. He's very Oppresses. "The chief warned. _"What makes the Unseen seen_! Got it."

"Heard you the first time," I muttered, taking Lucy hand and dragged ourselves inside.

The door shut and we walked upstairs to find this book of Incantation. Lucy remained silent until she asked how I could speak so foul. I sighed and explained to her in the future, everyone speak harsh or add words when necessary on certain terms. Though there are some people who cured so badly out of habit, a mother with soup could never clean such a mouth. She didn't like it, announced if she had children, she'll teach them to be well manner while adventuress. I gave a breathy chuckled and yawned.

We stayed caution looking left through right down the aisle halls of doors. This Oppressor must be some scary man to intimidate these invisible being. Might want to ask him for some advice to get revenge on those buffoons, whom kidnapped us? Examining the anterior detail and furnishing, I paused, this was not a house. This was a mansion. A groan escape. ... This was going to be a long annoying day.

We walked around the mansion till finding an open door on the end of the hallway. The door lead to a room, which I could possible guess was a library for how the wall was cover in books. Cautiously, we entered the library to see it was empty. But seeing all these books, I think I died and gone to heaven and brought down to hell. How are we supposed to find _the book of incantation,_ if there over a thousand books?

"You take the left while I'll take the right." I said.

Lucy nodded as we split up. Walking to the right on the first book case, reading the titles off of big leather bind book with silver, gold, black ink script. Even the others I never heard about, until spotting a section of scrolls in a glass box, the material seemed frail and ink settled. On the plac, engraved the names of the scrolls of the impossible.

"The scrolls of Alexander," I whispered. "But how, you guys are so to be myth lost through time?"

I continued to read through countless books. Out of curiosity, I grabbed a random book from the shelf. The book was big practically way more than five pound. Though the leathers texture felt strange, as if dehydrated if not drown hyde while stitching random patches. There was a lock while the key daggled on a leathery string, as a large slit patched on the over. Still feeling the books exterior of the cover for I'm not sure if its leather. The texture felt dried skin. . . Suddenly the small slit opened and an eye blinked at me. I choked on a scream, dropping the cursed thing. Now I know what this book reminded me of . . . . Its Winifred's book from _Hocus Pocus_: in other words, human skin.

"Wisteria, what's wrong." Lucy asked from the other side.

I shivered in disgust gulping down my shock. "You don't want to know, Lucy."

"Try me." She asked.

"Alright, have you ever seen a human skin cover book that blinks?" I asked. Lucy shuddered in disgust. Thought so, picking up the crusade thing and put it back on the shelf. This place just gotten weirder by the minute! We continued to search for the Book of incantation, until I heard whispering. They weren't human nor demonic, almost secretive echoes.

'_Closer, closer, our power, your magic our spells.'_

My hand gazed over the leather and metallic material over many books. The closer I got, the louder the voices become. Slowly I stepped until spotted a small bounded grey leather hard cover book. The cover held a trinity knot on the front while in cursive writing embedded in the silver vines read.

_Book of Spells_

_Could this be the one that's been calling me?_ I thought. Suddenly the whispered vanished into the air.

"Wisteria, I found the book of incantation," Lucy cheered, she stood center of the library in front of the podium where a huge booked lie. "And listen to this:

_"With these words_

_Your tongue must sew_

_Fall all around there_

_To be snow"_

Once she finished reading, the library was covered in snow while falling from the ceiling. I laughed amazed. It is like _Harry Potter_ in the great hall that was enchanted. I spin around like a kid, holding my hand out to collect the small shave crystals of ice. But all the magic faded once Lucy blew the pages back to normal and the snow vanished. I sighed, though shivered again to the negative feeling from before. A cold spot from a dark elusive green mist.

"_Make me she who I degree." _Lucy whispered, suddenly a roar echoed out, covering my ears from the sound.

"**_Lucy . . . ." _**murmured Aslan voice full of pity.

I looked at Lucy then back to the mist however it was gone. I scowled stomping towards the young queen.

"What did you do?" I asked voiced raised.

"I . . . I found the spell." She said breathlessly. I glared and looked at the page she found, _'the spell to make the unseen seen.' _"Want to chant it."

"We'll do it together." I said.

"No, you do it."

I sigh_ . . . kiss up._

**Like the _'P'_ in phychology**

**The _'h'_ in psychistry, **

**Invisible ink in mythology**

**And the truth in theology**

**The Pea in the pod**

**The foot that's been**

**Like the hem that's is stitch**

**And the bird that has been tip**

**Like a leopard spots in a field**

**Nothing in life could be more real that which is gone, is the all throne**

''''''

**Like the space between a dunce**

**Or the dodos bones though it has disappear**

**The sense in the word of a great politic**

**Or the division of _pi _by a mathematic**

**You never can trust when something has**

**It won't reaper when all is said and done**

''''

**Just like the sun at the end of the day**

**Will be back on the marrow**

**To make the hay**

**Where the needle hided**

**Though it's there to find**

**Like a dime in a shrine**

'''''

"Now all is visible." Lucy finished.

As she said this, a thump was heard as if someone thrown a book down on the tile floor. Could it be the Oppressor? The ladder move immediately, Lucy and I clung to each other. What if the Oppressor was a demon? Slowly his image shimmered that what supposed to be invisible turn into a man, like magic. The man was old, kinda reminded me of Uncle Marius, and however more rounded while having a beard if not wearing robes. He looked up from his book suddenly surprise as his eyes widen.

"You broke my spell." He said, examining us. "Only a powerful being can break my spell. One who blood bears magic."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am Coriakin the magician, your grace." He said with a bow. "But who are you for you had chanted the spell?"

"Wisteria Evanstar, sir." I said.

Coriakin paused examine me then towards the book in my hand then back to me, "To what honor to meet the enchantress, daughter of Fantine the sorceress." Then looked at Lucy, "And her royal majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''

**S0 chapter six is up**

**My jolly sailor bold- Pirate of the Caribbean 4**

**The spell the make's the unseen seen and snow spell – VODT (Sorry if I got the spell wrong it was hard to read from the angle given.)**

**Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Enchantress

On stranger Tides

Chapter7: **Enchantress**

Caspian groaned as the birds started to chirp and rays from the sun gazed over his eyes. He woke up and stretched for a moment, till looking down he spotted large foot prints around him though a trail lead to the same direction. Caspian stared at it confused squinted his eyes to see them near the girl's location. Getting up instantly, worried as he walked up towards the girl mats to see the girls were gone.

He called their names but no responses. Panic for his cousin and the girl he consider his best friends were kidnapped. Caspian dropped to his knees and started to shake Edmund shoulder.

"Ed," he started "Ed wake up."

Edmund woke up to see the mats and foot prints, "Where's Lucy?"

"Wisteria is gone as well." Caspian added. "Everybody up now!"

"Caspian what is it?" Drinian asked.

"The girls are gone." Caspian answered putting on his leather vest.

Drinian scowled, "Get up, I said!"

"This way!" Caspian pointed as the crew follows him towards the trail assuming where the captures are. However, Eustace being a heavy sleeper didn't hear the ruckus. He practically laid there snoring like a pig. The crew continued onward till Edmund spotted something gold on the ground. He picked it up to discover a golden lion charm.

"They were here." Edmund noted, showing the charm to the captain. Drinian nodded confirming it is one of the charms from Wisteria bracelet. They ran reaching the clearing, a speckle of light blocked the two king eyes. On the ground a few yards apart where Lucy's and Wisteria's daggers. Caspian picked up the queens knife while Edmund did the same on the duchess.

"Lucy Dagger." Caspian announced

"And there's Wisteria's." Edmund added, with worry.

'_Lucy and my cousin are without weapon.' Caspian thought._

_'Not good, Lucy never leaves her dagger behind.'_ Edmund thought. He was getting furious for not wanting what happen in the Lone islands repeat itself. Lucy had the mild injuries while being kissed by a scum-bag pig. Also Wisteria having it no better, being slapped by Pug continuously. Edmund clenched the bronze dagger trying to control his angers.

"Stop right there or perish!" Commanded a rough voice.

Suddenly a force pushed the kings down, Caspian and Edmund got up drawing their sword along with the crew, but the creatures disarm them follow by a punch in the gut. Again they fell to the floor. Even the crew watched bewildered of such monstrosity for their weapon aimed at them in thin air. The unseen creatures growled, making warning comments to not move or suffered the consequences.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian demanded getting up.

"Big ones, with a head of a tiger and a body of a man," Announced the Chief, from thin air. "You don't want to mess with us."

"Or what?" Edmund asked. Noticing the creatures started showing themselves, to be small dwarfs with chubby bellies hoping around on one foot. Caspian and Edmund smirked. These tigers were nothing more than dufflepud. Not humanoid creature of man and tiger.

"Or'll claw you to death," Said the duffelpud in front of Edmund.

"And I'll run my tusk right through you." Added another who stood in front of Caspian.

"And I'll mash you with my teeth." Said the Chief as Drinian pulled out his daggers and shook his head with a sigh. Remembering encountering the things once with Fantine long ago, _annoying little bugger._

"And I'll bite you with my fangs," Said the fourth one as he growled horrible.

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" Edmund sarcastically asked.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Caspian added. Thinking how Lucy would consider them to be cute then the thought of Wisteria going all at it. He chuckled when the Dufflepud notice they were visible as they tripped before their feet. _Oh how Wisteria would snort to this._

The old beardy chief fell down as Drinian aimed his sword at the thing. Edmund approached drawing his sword, "What have you done with my sister, you little pip-squeak?"

"And my daughter?" Drinan muttered.

The chief eyes widen when Edmund pointed his sword, quickly raised his arms. "Now, calm down."

"Where are they?" The silver king demanded, that the other dufflepud told their leader to tell.

"In the mansion," The Chief Dufflepud answered.

"What mansion?" Edmund now confused while Caspian gave a suspicious look until following the chiefs gazed to the left as a mansion appeared from thin air. "Oh, that mansion."

"I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behin-"Eustace whined, walking onto the clearing pushing the branch away only to get smack in the head. He looked up and stops seeing the one footed people as they call him a pig. "This place just gets weirder and weirder."

"Weird," a Dufflepud repeated. "Him calling us weird?"

The doors open as Lucy, Wisteria, and Coriakin came out. Although, Wisteria wasn't so please to see the little misfits, except she wasn't in a good mood to butcher them. Edmund notice this _something happen, Lucy or Susan always gave that look when they were told something unpleasant._

.o0o.

Wisteria POV

We came outside after Coriakin pronounced I was an enchantress, but the conversation on the way to the door wasn't favorable as he explains the circumstances of being a witch. But most of all, he knew the mist and the bruise on my leg. The magician understood my downside and remains quiet when coming out to see the crew and those nuisance creatures. Though, I got to say they look ridicules. We stop in front of Caspian and Edmund to hear them sigh in relief of our names.

"Caspian and Edmund," Lucy started the introduction, "This is Coriakin. It his island."

"That is what you think." Protested the chief, "You have wrong us, magician."

"I have not wrong you." Coriakin explained, walking forward towards the one footed dwarfs. This oh so Oppressor scared these being as they coward away. "I made you invisible for your own protection."

"Protection?" The chief complained. "That is more like oppression."

"I have not oppressed you." The magician assured, putting his hand in his robes pocket.

"But you could have if you wanted to?" The chief challenged.

Coriakin sighed tossing a white substance at them. "Be gone."

Cowering like dogs they fled away of the magic he used. But knowing it was not magic only a simple mind trick. For if he used magic I would had felt it so easily like before. Coriakins turned around unimpressed facing the crew who stood the utterly confused.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Lint," Coriakin answered. "But don't tell them."

I snorted shaking my head; Illusion in simple mind trick of con artist upon those simple minded buffoons.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked.

"Dufflepuds," Coriakin answered again. "Now come, there is much to discuss. Your crew is welcome to refreshed up and restore the food supply from my kitchen."

Everyone obey to the magician afford as we enter the mansion. Drinian was next to me to see the condition I was in. He grabbed my shoulders carefully, looking for any traces of cuts or bruise. Some excuse hunting down the dufflepuds. The thought was flattering, but I shook my hand showing no traces of damage from the arms up. Although I felt so exhaustion, like something deep inside of me is burning to come out.

"You all right, Wisteria?" he asked.

"Confused," I whispered, heading inside . . . why I feel so tired.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Edmund asked.

"What I fear?" Drinian said, as we walked into to mansion. Footsteps stepped walked faster up to me as I looked up from daze to see Edmund. He smiled nervous and handed me my dagger.

"You dropped this." He said.

I accepted my weapon and sheath it in its holster. "Thanks."

"And this," The young king added, holding out his hand. I open mine which he dropped the golden lion charm. Shock, examining the bracelets to see the area it used to be was gone. I said thanks again trying to connect it, though difficult to attach. "Here let me help you." His cold hand touched mine taking to gold charm, figures calloused glazed over my soft hand and wrist. A faint blush crested my cheek as he attached the charm. Once connected he pull back.

"Um, thanks again."

"You're . . . You're welcome." He mumbled.

Not wanting an awkward conversation I walked up to Lucy. "What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?"

"It seems the easiest way to protect them . . ." Coriakin said. "From the evil."

"You mean the mist?" Edmund and I said together. We paused staring at each other for a moment.

"I mean what lies behind it." Coriakin corrected, entering back to his library. Only it was different as books flouted around and the mural ceiling was a celestial night. The magician walked up to a shelf full of maps and tossed one out. It unrolled to reveal a fascinating tapestry. As it reveal our location in 3D graphic and the rims holding animation of a battled front. You could have thought it was a movie.

"That's quite beautiful." Eustace commented, immediately all eyes were on him surprised by his words for this world. "I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world."

I sighed_ typical_ and stood next to Caspian.

"There is the source of your troubles." Coriakin explained, the map changing to the source he said. Revealing a fog land in form of a skull, cover in black and green while lighting forged. "Dark Island, a place where evil lurks."

I shiver at its sight. The room's aura change from neutral to heavy presents. How the atmosphere became intense that you could see the breath in the air. So cold. So dark. So evil.

"It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true." Coriakin explained to Edmund then stood center of the map. "It seeks to corrupt all's goodness . . . to steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop this?" Lucy asked.

"You must break the spell." The Magician said pointing at Edmund. "That sword you carried, there are six others."

"The six lords, they passed through here?" Caspian asked.

"Indeed."

"Where were they headed?"

"Where I sent them." Coriakin said, walking off the map as it changes course to a tropical island near Dark Island. "To break the spell, you must follow the Blue Star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid upon Aslan table. Only then the true power can be magically release." He said looking at me. "But be warned; you are all about to be_ tested_."

"Tested?" Lucy repeated.

"Until you lay the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand." Coriakin informed Lucy. "It'll do anything with in its power to tempt you. Be strong."

He looked at Edmund, "Don't fall to temptation."

Then he stood in front of Caspian and me. "To defeat the darkness out there you must defeat the darkness inside yourself. For it'll either make one yourself?"

.o0o.

Everyone left when Coriakin asked to speak to me alone. The light became darker while the map magically rolled its self-up and levitated back to the shelf.

"What do you need to discuss?" I asked in front of him. My voice wry now for some reason so exhausted for the first time these past few days.

"You're magic needs to be awakened from the cage of your vessel can physical show." He said. Handing me the book from before. The book was beautiful; with the rich stained leather embroider with arabesque details of vines in gold. Center of the book is a golden wire crochet medallion with red ruby center while on the edge was two brass locks. I tried to open the book, but it would unlatched, however there was no key or lock to open the delicate artifact. Coriakin waved his hand causing the book to levitate between us before.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Has Aslan told you what you are?" he replied.

"Yes, he said I was an enchantress." I said.

"Yes, however, the mist discovered your existences and left a warning on you physically."

"What does it want from me?" I asked now holding my guard. "What do I have that potentially makes me a threat?"

"My dear, you are the daughter of Fantine, Sorceress of light. Her magic run through your vein and that of a stars blood, a powerful energy locked deep inside." Coriakin explain. "This makes you a target to eternal life forces. The Darkness will desire to devour you in alliance or absorption."

"So how do I prevent that!" now panic.

"Simple, release the magic deep within. Doing so will express and neutralized the composite of strength. Able to cast spells, however you need a channel source. Which you already have," he gazed at my amulet.

"And that would be?" confused on his explanation.

"The amulet you wear upon your neck. Twas something special in your younger life." He said with a wave of his hand the pendent dethatch from my neck and hover next to the book. "Do you know how fond you are to the amethyst?"

"No, I just had gotten it from my birthday a few weeks ago." I answered. "It used to be my mothers."

Coriakin shook his head no. "This jewel is rightfully yours since your birth, Wisteria. Twas a gift from your father Drinian and your mother spelled it to channel the magic, however when Fantine took you to the world of men your magic sustain to practical magic. Now you are here it is time to awaken. The longer you hold back your abilities the weaker you become."

My father gave me the necklace, another thing mom held back. "How do I awaken my power?"

"By reading the hidden spell and your blood," Coriakin said. "The book of spells called to you to be its master. It'll transpire your magic to any form or uses you desire. Either is good or evil. It knows the future and knows you'll use it for good." The book levitated towards me while the necklace took its place around my neck. "Find the sacred words and touch the medallion to which it shall awaken. There your magic shall even out. Every spell ever written and incantation ever spoke shall happen to your own demise. Be warned, once you unlock the chain, the mist will consider you an enemy."

"I rather be an adversary to evil then its supper." I muttered.

Coriakin nodded stepping back into the arch of the library, "very well."

I sighed, taking a deep breath while searching for the hidden words. There was nothing to be seen in the arabesque design or anything, until the vines slowly started to move. A life of its own, unraveling the chaos, forming around the medallion in turning the jewel into a flower, a chrysanthemum. Cursive writing wrote itself in the arabesque flower. A bright light illuminated from the cover as it fought in front of me. An unexplainable wind cascaded around and golden dust spiral about. Including the starry night sky reacted to the magic. I stood my ground and stare at the golden words reciting the awakening spell.

"_Nu meaht þu begalan! Nu meaht þu_..." I commanded. "_Folge min bebod. Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan!"_ Placing my hand on the medallion forcing as much energy into it, a slight prick of the finger as the gem consume d three drops of my blood. _" Aetiewe me tha the ic sece!"_ the ruby illuminating unlatching the locks.

"Grab the book! Coriakins called.''

Immediately I grabbed the book as a wave of pure energy burst inside my heart down to my very core. A tingle in my finger and toes as a bright warm glow, consumed me through and through. A mild contract written in my blood on the first page, I took a deep breath and chanted my order:

**_I awaken by true life_**

**_That of my blood line_**

**_To be one of magic_**

**_So no good deed may harm thee_**

**_May my spells be chanted_**

**_And my power release!_**

**_For I am Wisteria_**

**_Daughter of Fantine the sorceress_**

**_Daughter of Eve and child of the stars_**

**_Awaken my powers and bring forth_**

**_The true soul I am meant to be_**

With that said, my body glowed in the stars magic while the amulet brightens bonding our magic's together. I gasped for air when my eyes opened to see my mother stand before me. This time it was hers as I stared into her violet eyes and auburn locks waved around like it held its own life. She smiled and pressed her hand over my heart and moved her fingers from her other hand making three signals one then four then three with her fingers. Afterwards she only to disappear when the light faded and Coriakin took Fantine place.

"Congratulations, my dear," he said. "For you is now an Enchantress. Use your power wisely and don't let the mist contain you."

Not knowing what to say I nodded.

.o0o.

Outside the Library; Caspian, Lucy and Edmund peeked through the abjured open door and saw everything. It amazed them to see the true potential their friend had. Though hearing that the mist would attempt to eliminate Wisteria brought worry. Especially Caspian, he just got his cousin back and wasn't ready to lose her yet. For the last time he could remember her, he was four and made her laugh from Fantine arms or on the grass, making her laugh so she can glow.

Lucy was surprised to hear that her friend was a witch though she knew Wisteria won't be like Jadis. While Edmund stayed caution. He pondered if he could trust Wisteria, not what has happen with the White witch. However, looking at her eyes to see warmth in her cheeks, he knew she wasn't cold hearted. No, she saved his sister and so forth. He was indebted to her, except as he stared longer at Wisteria's face at her beauty, his cheeked warmed.

_'Why can't I turn my gaze away?_' Edmund thought.

That was when Coriakin stopped his instruction to Wisteria and gazed at the door. An amused smirk on his old face. Wisteria raised a brow and followed the magician stare eyes connecting to brown orbs of the silver king. Their gazed stayed connected for some reason, until she scowled.

"Unbelievable!" she exaggerated, stomping towards them. "I can't be alone for five minutes, can I?"

Caspian quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and started running off laughing as Edmund follow in pursuit. The library door burst open as Purple eyes glared in annoyances.

"Oh no, you don't," she muttered, waving her hands as energy of violet manifest.

"_Wastrel youth of benighted hours are thee vanquished by my powers_!" Wisteria said; flicking her wrist at Edmund that he tripped to find his legs tied up in vines and flowers. Wisteria stood over Edmund arms crossed, though a pouted lips. "I said powers not flowers."

Edmund eyes widen, _'was she acutely trying to kill me?"_

Until Wisteria burst out laughing, waving her hand so the flowered disappeared, "Kidding!"

Offering her hand to help him up. Edmund sat cautious staring at Wisterias eyes to see if she was serious.

"What, it's not like I have Cooties?" She said.

Edmund laughed taking the Enchantress hand.

''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''' '''''''''''''**

**Chapter seven Yeah!**

**Parts of Spells are from Merlin and Halloween town so no credit there.**

**Nu meaht þu begalan! Nu meaht þu... /Behold, mighty you to be enchanted. Behold, mighty you...**

**Aetiewe me tha the ic sece/ Show me those I seek.**

**Folge min bebod. /Obey my command.**

**Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan! /Make my fierce power strong to open you!**

**Leave thanks for reading and leave a review please.**

**Silent wolf singer.**


	8. Chapter 8: sea sickness and spells

On stranger Tides

Chapter eight: **_Sea sickness and spells_**

In hopes of ending the darkness, we took advice of Coriakin. So what could possibly go wrong?

How about being trapped in a hurricane or some sort of tempest, Eustace called it. On the fourteenth day we have been at sea. Brilliant! Follow the blue star the magician said. Well grand Magician Coriakin oppressor of the dufflepud. Pardon my French but, where the HELL is the damn star. Hell, fourteen days in being tossed like a rag doll. Impossible to read my damn spell book without a headache or the appetite to eat without spewing! God, if I glow when happy, I must be green as seaweed. Ugh!

Another day in this blender of hell with no land I might just snap. Cabin fever; let me shout it out loud, Cabin f-in fever. When Caspian and the Pevensies heard me snap out my mouth when the storm came four nights ago: as I crashed from the bow onto my face. Cursing a mad storm, everybody stared at me like I grown a second head. What, so I have a sailor's mouth, it runs in the family. Which Drinian ashamedly announced this was true? Though, my vocabulary made me number one favorite on curse off.

'_Be a lady._ _Yeah right_,' I thought bitterly. A duchess I maybe don't take the tomboy out of me. Although the taste of soap isn't a favorable flavor a few years ago, I can remember it so well. Fantine holding a bar of soap while shoving my head near the sink. Shudder there, not a fond memory.

Reepicheep on the other hand thinks what courageous woman. It was weird while everyone was miserable in their own ways from the storm. The Noble mouse is optimistic. Those people who are like, _glasses-are-always-half –full- type of people. Sets hope for me_, but I didn't sign up for this type of voyage to be seasick.

Anyway, I was in the studies trying to read as the storm lightens some, in search of a useful spell. Caspian and Edmund looked over the map in search of a possible location of an island. They stopped, Edmund pacing about while Caspian took a seat next to me reading over my shoulder to see him of a good use spell.

"Can you find anything that may be of use?" Caspian asked.

Closing the book, using my finger as a book mark while glare at him, "Look, you can't control the weather, even if I did, I would have done it and we be willy nilly towards . . .where ever. So shut up and let me read. I'm already getting a migraine and having a monkey on my back."

Caspian's eyes widen then mutter his apology while Edmund snickered across the room. I look up and glare at him too. "Keep it up, Ed, and I'll transfigure you into a hyena."

Edmund jaw dropped. Caspian smirked messing my rats nest from the hurricanes gal. I glared at him to not touch me again or I'll cut his hands off.

"You sure are snappy." He noted.

"I'm tired. I feel like crap, and sick as a dog." I muttered opening my book, "What more do you want?"

"Any spells that can help on that?" Edmund spoke.

"Yes and No," I groaned, "but what use is to cast a spell when my powers are just been awaken. I can't over use them without signaling the mist. Not willing to have a lovely conversation with greenie, anytime soon."

Curse you Coriakin and your big mouth, since our _private_ conversation was eavesdropped and Caspian notified my father of the bruise on my leg. So now I had to put on some damn salve on my leg that smells awful.

"Are people in the future grumpy?" Edmund sighed.

I glared in pure rage though sitting in place. However, the lantern that hangs shaking rapidly shattered. Quickly I casted a spell to pause it which it froze in its own time. Edmund backed away, eyeing my capability at the puff of burning oil. Caspian sighed, rubbing down my back to calm me. I sighed covering my face over my lead leaning back.

"What do you think?"

"Enough Ed. We asked Wisteria to much without knowing the consequences." Caspian said.

"You're right." Edmund sighed, rubbing his neck nervously. "Not after everything when the ship was drown from the storm and she drains it."

"Drown rat." Caspian added earning an elbow to the rib. He flinched, "Sorry."

"Oh, just shut up." I muttered, the wave my hand as magically the broken lantern return back to its original self, swinging madly. Taking a deep breath, "What I give for some peanut butter and Oreo's?"

The boys were going to ask what the hell that was, till Drinian barged in. we stopped to watch him set his drenched cloak on the coat rack.

"Pardon me your majesty but we have to discuss matters." The captain said, serious on this discussion.

Sighing we all listen to his debate more command, as Drinian set a rounded block that had the carving of a ship on it. "So we're stuck here . . . "Which he set it on the map about six inches from the x with Coriakins name on it. "At half ration, with food and water for two weeks maximum"

I never seen or heard my father tone like that before, this was definitely crucial, a limit on food supply. Instantly I scavenger through my book, I need to find a damn spell that'll suffice this concept. Or a mutiny may be at hand. Don't want that now, do we.

"This is your last chance to turn back, your majesties." Drinian warned, "There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm. Needle in a haystack, trying to find this Ramandu's place. We could sail right past this and off the edge of the world."

"Or get eaten by sea serpent." Edmund added without thinking. We all stared at him with caution. For uncharted water may hold sea serpent.

"Don't speak of the kraken unless you want to jinx it." I spoke out through gritted teeth, till spotting a spell on the page that had a picture of food.

"I'm just saying the men are getting nervous." Drinian concern eyes focused on me for a moment then back to Edmund. Before walking off, "These are strange sea's we're sailing . . . the likes in which I never seen before."

Rereading the spell again and the side effect, it was too good to be true but it was. "I found it!"

I stood up to set the book on the table, only to trip on my own feet. Inspecting impact, however it never came. As I look up to see Edmund holding me in place. I blushed how close our faces were but focused back up muttering thanks before setting '_the book of spells'_ down.

"The muti-produce spells! It's said when cast on food supply would double the amount." Caspian and Edmund soon cowards over to read it, which Caspian smiled relieve. But I place a finger over the words. "However, once the spell is cast it can't be repeated on the ration that was already been bewitched."

"So, we'll have at least a month worth's of ration?" Edmund replied.

"Yes," I answered.

"And may I ask about water?" Drinian asked.

"Doesn't say, but if we collect rain water it may help." Caspian spoke.

"Actually, I know a spell from another book I read from my old world. It may suffice until reaching another island. However I have to use my magic." I hope J.K Rolling/Harry Potter spells works here in Narnia?

"Very well," Drinian said, hearing a bit hurt in his voice. I looked up at my father, wondering if I hurt his pride or leadership. As I watch him put back on his cloak. "Just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on the crews mind. Very nasty."

And then he was gone slamming the door. Again I lost balance and fell on to Caspian causing him to lose his balance when he caught me. Also Edmund jumping out of the way. Caspian groans so did me leaning up and stare down at my cousin.

"Captains daughter maybe, but not born with sea legs." He joked roughly from lack of air.

I rolled my eyes, while Edmund offered a hand which I accepted. However, once on my two front feet my stomach churns sharply if not rumble. Immediately I covered my mouth.

"Oh God," Quickly running out of the room to use the head. (Restroom in navy talk.) Finding one, I vomited dinner out and the taste was disgusting. I panted heavily, clutching my stomach, massaging the ache that resides it presents. I truly hate sailing at the moment. A knock was heard.

"What-"I moaned.

"Are you ill?" Caspian asked from the other side of the door.

'_No shit, Sherlock._' I thought, but moaned a _maybe_ as I fainted.

.o0o.

Caspian and Edmund didn't hear a reply, slowly the open the door to find Wisteria on the floor unconscious. They chuckled though Edmund couldn't help but felt sorry in how she looks. Caspian sighed, picking up his cousin and carried her to her cabin.

"Guess she's a land lover." Edmund teased.

"Not helping, Ed," Caspian muttered, suddenly the ship rocked hard that the king fell backwards hard on to the wall. But what amaze him is how Wisteria was still asleep if not weigh light as a feather. This concerned him. He notices how the girls we're getting thin by the day. Especially Lucy, he could see her collar bone so easi- he stopped himself from such thought. Though blush dusted his cheek, for he held some feeling towards the young queen though never take consideration.

'_She's like a sister,'_ Caspian kept saying to himself over and over again.

Edmund knocked on the door then Lucy open up wearing Caspian long chemise shirts that reached to her mid-calf. Her hazel eyes widen when she saw her new friends unconscious.

"What happen to her?" She asked stepping aside to let them in.

"Motion sickness," Edmund said taking Wisteria from Caspian arm and set the duchess on the bed. The silver king dazed at the enchantress face, moving the toffee tussle out of her face. "Can you give her some of your cordial?"

"Of course," Lucy said, fetching her cordial and setting a drop on Wisteria lips. The liquid reach in causing her to moan. Lucy smiled, and then turned to face her brother. "She'll be fine now, but you should leave. It's late and I got to change her."

The men blushed quickly excusing themselves, to give their respects though Caspian stopped. He turned around to kiss Lucy on the forehead.

"Good night, Lucy Love." He said, and then left shutting the door.

Lucy stood there bewilder then sigh, turning to face her other friend. She removed Wisterias boot, vest, pants, and charmed necklace. Till spotted something odd the enchantress hip. It was a birthmark however it held a familiar shape. Examining closer, she saw. . It was . . . almost like a star.

Lucy scoffed a snort. "You're strange indeed."

Once done, she tucked Wisteria in then thought in what Caspian did a moment ago.

'_Could he actually fancy me? . . . No he only thinks of me as his friend, a sister. Nothing more since he likes Susan. Why couldn't I be born beautiful like her?" _Lucy thought, till remembering the spell she took from _the book of incantation._ Silently she pulls out the parchment from her gown, reading the spell then eyes on Wisteria.

"Wisteria," She whispered shaking her sleeping friends shoulder, but did not stir.

"Wisteria," saying her name louder. Only to receive a snore for a response. Lucy smiled turning back to read aloud the spell.

"_Transform my reflection_

_Cast into perfection_

_Lashes, lips and complexion_

_Make me she_

_Whom I'd agree_

_Holds more beauty over me"_

Though little did Lucy know that the mist slither from above over her and Wisteria before, hovering the duchess breath in another confrontation.

,o0o,

_I was basking in the sun on the beach enjoying my time with my new friends. I was wearing my bikini and it just felt grand to be under this warms sun. Lucy and Caspian laughter from the water shores. As Caspian lifted Lucy up and dropped her in the water, which lead to her to squeal and splashed him? Though it was quite odd to see everyone in modern swim wear. I looked over my shoulder to see Eustace under a palm tree scribbling nonsense in his worn journal. A radio played 'hit me with your best shot' bellowed out. _

"_Don't you just love it?" Edmund spoke lying down next to me. "Just basking in the sun?"_

"_Mmm yeah, been long since I had a tan." I replied, applying some sunblock till reaching my back._ "_Damn."_

"_What?" Edmund asked sitting up._

_Embarrassed to say this but, "Can you get my back?"_

"_Sure," he said taking the sun lotion. "Lie down."_

_So I did, lying down on my stomach as Edmund applied sun block on to my back. The applying later turned into a massage, pressing the right area's that a moan escaped. Realizing what just happen, to feel Edmund paused in his action. Until a clash of lightning struck and a storm to over. Groaning, in god's name why? As strong arms flipped my over to be face to face with the Green Mist only this time its appearance was another woman. One I never met before, though I should be caution about._

"_Truly I need to wear my pendent more often." I muttered, discovering awhile back it shields me from this being. With a wave of my hand and a lot of concentration, I threw her off me._

_I sighed getting up, crossing arms. "What do you want this time?"_

_The mist chuckle in wicked ways, hovering around me; like a cat and I was her prey. Till stop right in front of me, "Why do you refuse my proposition? I can make you powerful and a queen. Like me. Join me Enchantress, and I'll make you powerful as I. Jadis the white witch of Narnia."_

_Okay, now I'm in danger, stepping back with caution. The mist must have an ability to manipulate others fears or darkest nightmares. However, mine was my mother in desire to see her again. I hold no sociable or any relationship to the white - or in this case green mist witch. But who . . . Pevensies . . . of course, Lucy told me about the confutations between Edmund and Jadis._

_I scowled, "How dare you go into my friend's subconscious."_

_Jadis smirked shrugging her broad shoulders. "A human mind is easier to enter than a magical creature. Though the queen . . ."_

"_What did you do to Lucy?" I yelled._

"_Nothing. She just wanted to be beautiful like her sister." She murmured then flew behind me." You probably heard the spell. '_Make me she who I'd agree'_ it's amazing how tempted human are to envy. Sins pile on top of sins."_

"The book of incantation_," I whispered._

"_Yes, though your people of light ruin it." She sighed, staring into the ocean. "How beautiful, the water holds many secrets and forms. One minute it's blue, green or-"_

"_Grey, if not black by storm." I finished. "What do you want?"_

_Jadis turned around, her green eyes pierced with hatred and negativity that the atmosphere felt heavy. Almost impossible to breathe but I stood my ground, prepare what's to come._

"_I truly don't want to waste such energy on killing you." Jadis spoke, her voice no longer in echoes but in furious roars. Her ghostly hair waved in its own life while her hand formed something that looked like a wand._

_Out of thought I called the first spell in mind, "_Expecto Patronum_!"_

_As I said those words, light illuminated from my fingers into her face. As I said this she plunged the wand into my abdomen….._

_.o0o._

I woke up in a gasp, grabbing my stomach and then groan from the burst of pain. Lucy stormed up shock from her dream suddenly hopping out of bead, crumpling a piece of paper and through it into the fire. As she did this, the paper burn and a lion head roared bursting the spell away. Lucy panted in distaste till turning around to face me. He anger turned into fear when ours I met.

"Wisteria . . . I can-"

"Where's my pendent?" I demanded.

"Pardon?"

"My necklace, where is it." I said voice raise getting out of bed, "It's what protects us from our nightmares."

Lucy nodded fetching it from the mantel and handing it to me. My anxiety lesson once, the amethyst was secured around my neck, feeling my magic channel into the jewel. Afterwards, I open my eyes to see Lucy leave.

"Lucy where you-"

**_SLAM!_**

Smooth Wisteria, just smooth. Rubbing my neck till groan out of pain in my stomach; I lifted the covers and my pajama to find the cause. I wasn't surprise to see a nasty bruise above my belly button. Sighing, I lye back down and stare out to the window. The storm has lightened up on the waves, but the thunder and lightning clashed in battled.

Suddenly the atmosphere felt dark and heavy, hearing whispers indistinctly. I shuddered grasping my necklace. The Mist was still onboard, tormenting the crew's dreams. If only I had the strength to move, but I was too ill to move a single muscle after that outburst.

"Aslan, give us strength." I murmured.

In response I felt w ripple in the air as a calming aura cascaded over me.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**"Expecto Patronum_," belongs to Harry Potter._**

**_Hope you enjoy reading._**

**_Please I'm begging leave a review and yes I know about my grammar._**

**_Silent wolf Singer._**


	9. Chapter 9: Madness of Gold

On stranger Tides

Chapter nine:**_ Madness of Gold and the price of Greed_**

I woke up early, changing into one of Caspian spared clothes with my bodice. However what I wear didn't mattered. No, as I walked on the empty damage deck to find it covered in a near green dust. Bending down and swipe some of the substance to examine the particles. I took a whiff smelling sulfur and other chemicals of the mist held. The mist definitely tormented the crew last night.

"Something the matter?" Reepicheep asked, as he crawled onto my shoulder. I stood up and look to meet the magical creatures who woken early as well.

"You sense it too?" I replied.

Tavors nodded, "Ships been bewitch."

Still examining the dust between my finger, how moist and yet dry it was. "Not bewitched, taunted. Fear plagues this dust."

"Do we need to swab the deck?" The faun asked, who names I believe was Xander.

"Probably so," I sighed, wiping the mist's gift onto my pants. "We should do it quickly before the crew wakes."

"Yes, madam," The Satyr replied with a nod, as he went to fetch some mops along with Tavors and Xander.

"Think you can lighten the mood milady?" Reepicheep asked.

"I'll try," taking a deep breath out stretching my arm in a wave. "_For the ship that's been hexes. Let it be swabbed off this deck."_

"Not very much of a rhyme," The mouse commented.

"But it decelerate half the dust," I sighed, to see the dust fade away.

The crew came aboard as they eye me in question. That was my cue to go on the bow, near Drinian. But Rynelf stopped me along with Rhice. He had a good grip on my shoulder, eyes narrowed for attention.

"Got any spells to help us now?" Rynelf sneered. "Could have helped us with the storm?"

Reepicheep was going to defend but I stopped him. "Listen, I know what you're thinking and I to feel homesick too. But blaming me or anyone would not resolve this. So to answer your question; yes I found a spell to double our ration. Other than that…suck it up and help."

Rynelf was bemused on my comment when Rhice grabbed his arm, "Sorry Miss, we just missed our home and love one. My daughter Gale and wife are at the lone islands and I fear I'll miss her birthday."

I sighed; it was hard to be around the crew. How they talked about their family and Narnia. I never been to Narnia and hear them talk about the magnificent place makes me envy. But Caspian and Drinian promise once we return, they'll show me. However, they hold a true family since birth while I was reunited with my own. I felt like a stranger in this world. Remembering Gale the girl who helped me recovered from the slave trader brawl. I sighed,

"Rhice, be patient. I understand."

"How would you understand, you just started having a family." Rynelf replied.

I scowled brows narrowed holding back my magic. "Listen Rynelf, I had a mother and a godfather who I consider an uncle for my entire life before I came here. I had a family and still do, at least your loved ones are safe and breathing while half of mine are dead. How about you try to start over, drowning in a picture to find yourself here, being sold by slave trader while being sexually in verbal-tense abused! Or better yet, have a mist after your soul because of being an enchantress, being kidnapped by dufflepud and more." I listed, stabbing his chest with my finger as the pressure pushed him back some. "So stop playing the blame game and grow some balls. If you don't want to be here, then why did you sign up for this voyage? It was optional."

The crew stopped their action and watch, shock in what I was saying. As Rynelf eyes widen of my ouburst. I shoved the man off me and faced the crew.

"I don't care in what you think of me, but don't think twice that I lived a better life. Now get back to work you lazy dogs." With that said, I marched up the steps to the brow next to Drinian as he stirred the wheel. "A mutiny their thinking."

"Yes, the storm has stirred us off course." Drinian said.

I looked at him and nodded. An hour later Edmund and Caspian joined us, as they saw the crews, aches and anxiety. Watching us in murmurs, of being lost out at sea.

"What is it Drinian?" Caspian asked.

"They storm has blown us off course." Drinian said; Caspian looked down ashamed of disappointment.

"I say we keep heading east." Edmund announced.

"When we run out of rations," Caspian said to Edmund serious of the situation. "It's just not that simple."

"I don't like the looks of this; something has gotten to the men." Drinian informed eyeing the crew.

"We had a visitor," I whispered, bending down to pick up some of the dust. Showing it to them, "It brought fear as its present."

The men scowled not liking this when the Crew saw this, Rynelf spoke, "What's going on?"

We paused and face the crew, not knowing what to say.

"They got us lost!" instantly the crew started to panic.

"Look, just order them." Edmund suggested.

"It'll just provoke them." Caspian sighed.

"Your majesties," Rynelf started. "Some of us been wondering to ask for some time now is, how are we going to get home? Like to know what hope we have to see Narnia again."

Caspian sighed looking at Edmund, Drinian and I. for we hold the agreement together though he makes the decision. Stepping down towards the deck, to face the crew.

"Gentlemen, I understand how you feel but our mission is to continued east." He announced.

Rynelf shook his head while the rest of the human crew spoke no, defying Caspian words of frail order. "No, we want to go home. Turn us back."

"What is the matter with you all," I said, raising my voice to get attention. "It's your fear talking. This is the mist –"

"We demand you turn us back." One of the crew members interrupted. "Now!"

Drinian scowled stepping towards the sailor who interrupted me, the one who stood next to Rynelf.

"Are you threatening mutiny?" My father said, his voice filled with authority which the crew silent down, "WELL?"

Wow, dad can hold a discipline tone. Glad he wasn't the one to tell me I had a time out as a kid. For I saw how Rynelf looked down at his feet, "No sir."

"LAND HO-"Yelled the Sailor from the crow's nest. Looking to our right we saw an island possibly ten miles from our ship.

"Well, Land Ho." Drinian commanded, immediately the crew scurvy around to set sail for it. Drinian joined us, facing Caspian, "And not a moment too soon."

Then he walked back to the wheel. I turn to stare at my father, to see the leadership that earned him the title captain. Though I felt fear as well, was this one of the reason why Fantine left . . . or was it something else? Sighing, I went down to the galley with my spell book, facing the ships rations. Reading the spell till memorized and started to chant.

"_Double the food_

_Double the rations_

_Double to ours satisfaction"_

As I watch the barrels and crates double the amount of food it held, over the journey from Coriakin's so far. However, what was filled was only enough to sustain a month's worth. Not enough for the entire voyage. Sighing, I went back to my quarter to announced to Lucy that we about to aboard land. Let's hope the island has some good resources.

.o0o.

We were on the row boats rowing towards the island. However, I had that feeling again that strong magic lives here. But not that, by the steam and smoke coming out, it seemed the island was volcanic. There was a possibility that there be little resources to scavenge some food.

"I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege." Reepicheep announced from the other row boat. "There's no sign of anything living."

"Right," Caspian relied. "Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search of food and water. The four of us will look for clues."

"Hang on, you mean the five of us." Eustace assumingly corrected. We all looked at him that said, _'no you stay_.' Eustace eyes widen, "Come on, please, don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that." Reepicheep sneered from his boat.

"Big ears," Eustace mumble under his breath.

"I heard that too."

We all chuckled from that as well. Once we got to the shores, the smell of sulfur, iron, carbon, and anything that would create a toxic smoke filled the air. It was hot, practically over a hundred degrees. Even by the shore line, you could easily there was no sign of vegetation. Splitting into two groups, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and I headed off on the volcanic island to see it was practically dead, however there was a possibility that the lords must stopped here to at least rest. For that is what Caspian believed.

We walked carefully over what appears to be a dried out tide pool. The rocks were completely dried out in a sandstone color, with fossilized mollusk and shattered shells crunched on the ground. There were a few underground caves, making it more dangerous for the possibility of hollow ground. Suddenly Caspian at the lead found an underground entrance with a rope tied to the nearest bolder.

"Look, we're not the first ones on this island." Caspian called as we saw a rope dangle over a hole in the ground. An underground cavern?

"The lords?" Edmund asked.

"Could be," Caspian said, tossing a rock as it vanished. "What do you think could be down there?"

"Let's find out."

So with that said, we climbed down the rope. Great it was P.E all over again. I wasn't the best in upper arm strength. So adjusting my crossbow I climbed down slowly after Edmund. Once down, it was a beautiful (In My point of view) cave. Only with clumsy luck to step on a rock, which gave away that I tripped once more. Luckily Edmund caught me in time.

"Truly you are a klutz," he joked helping me up.

I glared at him then stick my tongue out only to receive another laugh. When Lucy and Caspian came down, we searched the cave. There was nothing until we reached a watering hole. I shivered against the heat. It felt cold and heavy. The sources of the magic that make me tingle on nerves. I don't like it. The atmosphere was to intense, something dark, something hidden ready to strike. We walked closer to the water catching a speckle glow, examining closer to find a golden statue in the water. What a strange way to put a statue there? Or better yet, what artist makes their work look so . . . shock.

"What strange way to put a gold statue?" I announced, as the others joined me by the water.

Edmund nodded as he got down, grabbing a stick and tap it into the water. Nothing happened for a moment till the end of the stick started turning gold then instantly consuming the wood. Quickly Edmund dropped it before it touched him. The cave was silent, bewilder in what just happen. The pool was enchanted, turns objects into gold.

"He must have fallen in." Caspian suggested.

"Possibly, it's over ninety degrees." I said. "Could have mistaken to any ordinary water to drink or swim."

"Poor man," Lucy said.

"You mean _'poor lord_'." Edmund corrected pointing at the shield.

"The crest of Lord Restimar," Caspian identified.

"And his sword."

"We need it."

I shivered again which Lucy saw. She asked me if I was alright, but I didn't answer. How can I be so cold when it's like over ninety degree's? That was when I started to hear indistinctive whispers once more. The mist was near, but where? Edmund drawn his sword trying to reach it but it was too far. Sighing he looked at us then at me.

"Wisteria, can you like . . . bring it closer?" he asked.

"I'll try," I whispered, closing my eyes and concentrate on the sword. Taking deep breathes, in and out. Imagining the swords, while releasing my magic to catch it. However, when I did, the sword felt heavy. Its shape defies its weight as well as it appearance. Adding more power causing the blade to move upwards till it was too much to bear. Instantly I collapsed onto my knees to feel a headache coming. Lucy called out kneeling next to me as I continued to bring the blade closer.

"Got it," Edmund said using the handle of his sword to bring it out of the water.

"You're sword hasn't turned to gold." Lucy said.

"Both the swords are magical." Caspian added.

"Yes," I breathed. "Contains more power than I have ever felt."

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, just a damn head ache," I said, standing up looking down at the lord.

"He mustn't have known what hit him?"

"Maybe," Edmund replied cocking his head. I stared at him thoroughly, to see him bend down to grab a shell. "Or maybe he was on to something."

He dabs the shell into the water then pulled it back out on to land as it turned to gold. The look on his face reminded me of treasure hunters I seen at auction. When gold or silver was involved the expression of greed and ambition. Anything that holds potential, history, or better yet, priceless value is a dangerous thing when it's not in a museum. I stared at Caspian with caution for he too, held the expression.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked.

"Whoever has access to this pool . . . "Edmund started, "could be the most powerful person in the world? Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one will tell us what to do or who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian said.

"All that's Narnian must stay in Narnia." I added.

"Says who?" Edmund said getting up.

"I do." Caspian confirmed.

With that said, they started to argue between power and leadership and ranks. Things soon got out of hand into a sword fight. This was the consequences of the pools magic. Madness in greed and ambition. Quickly, Lucy got in between ending the fight.

"Stop it! Both of you," Lucy begged. "Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you."

"This is exactly what Coriakin's warned us about." I murmured, grabbing the shell and threw it across the pool.

"Let's just get out of here." Lucy suggested as we girls left. However from the corner of my eye, I swore I saw green. Another test from the green mist?

.o0o.

When returning back to the boats to see what the crewman found on resources. It wasn't much not even a quarter of the basket were full. Rhice knelt down to hand me some root, as I examine it, to confirm it's edible.

"It's volcanic, your majesty." Rhice told Caspian. "Not much grows."

Caspian nodded, "Wisteria, how much can, the spell give on this?"

"This . . . this is a day's worth of food. Caspian, even if I cast it. We won't have much. I'm sorry." I said.

Caspian sighed, as I casted the multi-produce spell on the food the crew found. Filling the baskets half full. Sighing again, I looked at Edmund. He's been quiet since we left the cave. Must be beating himself around the bush. Maybe I should talk to him.

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked out of the blue. Looking around to see Eustace was nowhere in sight. Great!

"I believe he's out, not help us load the boats." Reepicheep said.

Lucy started calling her cousin name only there was no replied, turning around to face her brother. "Edmund, I got a bad feeling."

"I'll go find him." Edmund said heading out.

"I'll come to." I said following him.

Edmund looked at me then nodded. We walked about an hour calling Eustace's name on the other side of the island to receive no response. Though the closer we went, the more I shivered as we got near something that held a stronger magic. Edmund saw this and stop.

"Do you feel sick again?"

"No," I assured.

"You've been shivering since we got here and it's not that cold."

Nodding, I took off my vest and tied it around the cross bow strap. It was hot as hell here. "'Cause I sense a stronger magic. Ever since Coriakin helped me awaken my powers, I shiver when near other magic. Stronger magic or something?"

"Like what?"

"The pool early," I said for an example. "It wasn't bewitched by human or other magic. It held its own, and now something down over there, on this island . . ."

"Do you want to go back?" he asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing." Walking past him, "We need to find Eustace."

We walked farther down the trail till we found the source in why I was shivering. For in a trench were piles of treasure. Like _Ali Baba and the forty_ thief's treasure. Coins, jewelry, gems, golden everything that you could imagine alone with silver, bronze, and everything so design. This is where the source was coming from. It was more powerful than the pool, like darker and deviant.

"Treasure," Edmund breathed.

"Trouble." I stated.

Edmund nodded, taking a step prepared to climb down. But had the wrong footing as the rock gave away. Reflexes kicked in catching his arm, except didn't expected his weight, pulling me down as well. We fell about a good ten feet. Edmund crashing on top of me, knocking the air out of me, if no adding pressure to the bruise on my stomach. I gasped then whimpered regretting making the damn wish to come here. Edmund groaned, lifting up to see what he land on. Eyes widen to see me, but his face was so close to mind that his lips were just an inch from my own. Looking into his eyes, almost blushing for how close he was. Close enough to kiss. Edmund blushed almost to his ears, before he got up.

"Sorry, are you alright?" he asked, offering hand to help me up.

". . . Yes," I breathed out, accepting his hand as he helped me up. What was that a second ago? Could it be possible Edmund . . . likes me?

We walked down the trenches it may be possible that Eustace was here. Being tempted by the treasure. I grabbed a jewel necklace to examine it, only to feel it burn my skin. "The treasure is cursed."

"Eustace," Edmund gasped. Joining the young king to find him to hold a burnt shoes looking up we saw a pile of burnt clothes and Eustace journal. Edmund grabbed the Journal in shock. Eustace was dead.

"Oh, Cousin." He sadly said.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"He was just a boy." Edmund murmured. "I never should have left him."

"We didn't know the outcomes, Ed." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder to give him some condolence looking over my shoulder to see something.

"What could have happen to him?"

"In this hell…anything," I said eyes locked on a skeleton. "And he wasn't the only one."

We stood up to examine the skeleton. I saw the shield next to the corpse and remember who it belong to. By the symbols Caspian draw on the seven lords portraits.

"It's lord Octesian." I announced, "We need to find his-"

"Got it," Edmund said, holding Octesian sword however the silver king was depress in morn. "Let's get back to the ship."

I nodded as we head back to the ship in silences. However, something wasn't right. If Lord Octesian died and his body remains, then where is Eustace's corpse? We were just out of the trenched when a roar bellows out. Edmund and I stopped looking at each other. Another roar followed to along with a burst of hot air.

"What was that?" I asked. Another roar echoed, with no words we started running back to the beach. When we got to the boat, I stopped for I heard something. Turning around to see . . . a _Dragon. _Ducking quickly as it swooped down, then back up.

"EDMUND!" I exclaimed, but he didn't respond turning quick but the dragon grabbed him. "ED!"

Instantly I retrieved my crossbow and aimed it at the beast. Pulling the trigger and fire it at the dragons wing. The arrow pierced the wing but did little damage. Loading another arrow on to the drawstring, however once aimed into the air. They were gone. Putting the cross bow down running towards their direction but stopped at a deep trenched. As I watch the dragon fly towards the volcano.

Dragon, there are dragons in Narnia.

"EDMUND!"


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon Eustace

On Stranger Tides

Chapter ten

**Dragon Eustace**

"EDMUND!" I exclaimed, running towards the destination where the dragon went off.

I know I should have stayed with the boat. But I couldn't leave my friend behind. So I ran and I ran, in search of the dragon. What a reverse version of damsel in distress? However Dragons mean absolutely trouble, for the fantasy literature always states a dragon kills its captives? Now I wish I had a broom so I can fly on. God, what am I'm going to do.

Soon I tripped again. But misfortune saved my life as my head hangs over a refeen. Standing up, and took a deep breath analyzing the situation. A dragon just took Edmund. There is nobody on the island. I only got ten arrows, a dagger, and a cross bow while knowing little magic. What to do, what to do. Damn it! Soon I started hearing flapping, drawing my crossbow, aimed at the source. The dragon returned, ready to claim its next prey.

"Think again lizard," as I fired though missed.

"Wisteria, stop!" hearing Edmund voice, "don't shoot."

I tilt my head to the side, did I really hear Edmunds voice? The dragon landed down slowly that I saw its rider. Oh god, now Eragon is involved with Narnia. So I aimed at the rider.

"Keep your hands in the air!" I ordered.

"Is that how you speak to a king?" the rider whose voice sounded like Edmund spoke.

"King in your own dreams," I spat.

"Wisteria, it's me Edmund." The rider exclaimed. Soon the Dragon landed setting its wings down to revealed Edmund.

"Edmund, but how, the dragon . . . ." aiming the arrow at the beast. Instantly it stepped back in fear.

Edmund got off the dragon and stood between me and it. "It's alright Wisteria; he's not going to hurt you."

"But_ it _kidnapped you." I growled.

Edmund walked towards me till putting his hand on the crossbow and set it down taking it from my hand. "Actually, _it _is Eustace."

"What?" staring at Edmund wide eyes and then Eustace/ Dragon and back to Edmund. How could this be so? Is there another wizard or powerful source, to transfigure a human into a dragon? The only magical source I seen so far on this volcanic rock was the pool of gold and . . . "the treasures?"

"Probably so," Edmund said, as he took my hand and leaded me towards Eustace. I examine the dragon eyes and I could see it had the same eye color as Eustace.

"Eustace," I sighed, rubbing his head, it was weird to touch dragon skin. None that I ever felt of a reptilian, "What are we going to do with you?"

Eustace bowed his head kneeling down so Edmund and I could get on. When he roused, instantly by reflexes I wrapped my arms around his waist. Realizing what I was doing I pulled back, "Sorry."

"Uh, no it's all . . . alright. Better hold on." Edmund stuttered.

I did as I was told, wrapping my arms around his waist. Eustace flapped his wing and just seconds flew off. The sudden gush of wind made me screamed not of fear but excitement. I was always a rollercoaster addict, but riding air Dragon makes it ten times more fun. Feeling the wide blowing through my hair, as the force untied them from their braids.

Dragon Eustace started scrapping his arm on the stone lava floor while I and Edmund watch, waiting for our friends to arrive on the beach. I can't believe this actually happen. Eustace Scrubbs, the annoying know it all was at the moment a dragon. Hard to sink this in, sure I can handle talking animals, Minotaur's, fauns, mist and magician. But Dragons . . . brain needs to reboot. Or better yet rewind and freeze. How could this have happen?

Eyeing the golden arm band that had engraving of a dragon on it…The treasure? It got to be the treasure. Earlier when I touched the necklace from the trenched, it burned my hand for a second. Also I announced the treasure held a curse on it. I didn't know how I knew. I just did. And as 'the book of spells' recalls '_all spells and curses have a limit and drawback _or in this case _consequence_. Remembering reading stories as a kid, how Dragons guarded their treasure. When Caspian, Lucy, Drinian, Reepicheep, Rhice, and Tavors joined us on shore, took a while to convince them it was Eustace. Even when your dad stood next to you with a serious face, truly my dad needs to lighten up.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure." Edmund suggested, which Eustace whined.

"Anyone knows a dragon treasure is enchanted." Caspian replied only to get a look from Eustace that possible said '_Well I didn't' _with a growl. Caspian soon corrected himself "Well, anyone from here."

Lucy shook her head, walking up towards her dragon cousin. She grabbed the golden bracelet and yanked it off. I winced to see some scales falling off his arm follow by a dent.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund asked a little panic.

"Not that I know of," Caspian said looking at me.

"My book never mentions transfiguration, so I don't know…" I said.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." Edmund scold his cousin as Eustace huffed.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy." Reepicheep apologized, "I can be a little overzealous at times."

'_You can say that again.'_ Eustace expression said.

"The boats are ready, sire." Tavors called.

"We can't leave him alone." Lucy defended.

"We can't bring him on board, your majesty." Drinian said.

"Drinian you and the others take one boat back," Caspian handing Octaneis sword. "The rest of us will stay here till morning . . . and work out what to do."

"But you have no provision, and no means of staying warm your majesty." Rhice said. About to tell them about casting a fire when jump from a surprise burst of dragon fire on a log. Looking at Eustace as he licked his lips, truly a little warning next time.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep replied amused as we chuckled to this.

.o0o.

Third person POV

The others watched from the other side of the beach, watching Wisteria chanting spells of her own ways. Except every enchantment failed misery. It was amusing to see sparks of different colors illuminated the enchantress finger. Although to hear her mouth go at it, on a cursing spree lead Edmund to cover Lucy ears, Lucy groaned shoving her brother hand off.

"I'm almost sixteen Ed, I can handle her vocabulary." Lucy protested. "Though, I feel sorry for Eustace."

"Damn it, son of a….." Wisteria cursed out when a spell backed fired burning her fingers. She jumped about screaming profanity while shaking her hand. Poor Eustace whimpered bowing his head while covering his ear trying to ignore his friend language.

"And yet she's the little baby I remember." Caspian added, bemused of the insults towards dogs and donkeys.

'_What does the future of their world do, to speak such foul language? It'll be hard to tame her vocabulary when we return back to Narnia' _Caspian thought, and then realize what that meant. How when the voyage is over, his friends would returned to their world. His eyes focused on Lucy, '_And she'll be gone."_

Caspian shook his head when he heard waving her arms like she was dancing and started to sing. '_Probably a spell she learned from her other home."_

'

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen<br>Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka Nahmen<em>

''

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_When they beat him_

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bone never break_

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die:_

_Let him never die:_

''

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen<br>Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka Nahmen-"<em>

Wisteria stopped her action standing there like she was struck by lightning, as there was no change to her dragon friend. She groans smacking herself in the forehead. "What am I saying?"

"Wisteria, why not take a break?" Lucy suggested.

"In a minute," the witch muttered, starting to murmur more riddles and rhythm that only Eustace and Reepicheep could hear.

"What is she chanting?" Caspian asked to noble mouse.

"I believe my liege tis best not be repeated." The mouse said.

Caspian and Edmund nodded, it amazes how their friend could make the mouse not repeat words. Must run in the family; if Caspian can tell immature jokes than Wisteria speaks unpleasant words and phrases. Lucy shivered that Caspian unconsciously wrapped his arm around her. Just like he did when she was cold three years ago and earlier when he brought her on board the Dawn Treader, he really cared for the young queen.

**_BANG!_**

All eyes on a cloud of sand and dust, as they saw Eustace coughed stepping back. Though Wisteria was no longer seen but they could hear her curse out a storm. Edmund sighed getting up.

"I'll get it." Leaving her sister and Caspian behind.

"You think she's alright?" Lucy asked.

"Knowing Fantine and her . . . don't know?" Caspian replied shrugging his shoulder. "Though, I remember Fantine have a temper when someone barged into her studies when making herbal remedies. My father and Drinian couldn't stop laughing for a week when a potion exploded and she was red, literally red for a week."

Lucy chuckled, snuggling closer to Caspian. To hear him talk about his family made her feel closer to him. Watching her brother say something that got Wisteria angry as she exclaimed some spells at Edmund to take what he said back.

"_Incarcerous!"_ Wisteria exclaimed. As ropes magically appeared from her hand and tied by them onto Edmund, binding him as he tripped.

Lucy chuckled, "Poor Edmund."

"Poor Narnia," Caspian corrected, "To know their Duchess can be a shrew."

Lucy scoffed smacking her friend in the arm, "She's not a shrew, and she's stress. You would behave like that, if I recall when Peter pushed your button."

Caspian groaned in remembering all the time High King Peter got on his nerves. However he did not had magic to make the king shut up. Only snap and say thing he might regret. Which would lead to an argument and the two oldest Pevensies would ignore him while the youngest apologize. They held his back when Narnia was at war with Telmar. To prepare and let the enemy come to them, not strike first. And he would know, he was once Telmaranian; that was how Lucy and Caspian friend ship started.

_Flash back:_

_Caspian stood there shock in what just happen. He felt betrayed a little when the Narnian rebellion who decided to help reclaim his throne. The people, who wanted him as leader turn their backs to him and followed King Peter. Susan stood there for a moment about to say something but left without a word. Edmund took liberty to apologize for his brothers words and excused himself. So he just stood there and watched. How can he lead a rebellion if he doesn't have an army? Or matter of fact, he was no High King Peter the magnificent. Just Prince Caspian!_

"_I'm nothing but a Telmarien Prince to them." He said, under his breath._

"_Don't say that?" said a soprano voice surprising Caspian from behind. He turned around to see young Queen Lucy sitting on the stone table. It amazed him from all the stories his nanny and professor have told him. The girl who stood before him was Queen Lucy the Valiant._

"_Forgive me Queen Lucy; I did not recogized your presence." Caspian apologized, thinking she was like her brother._

"_Call me Lucy and I shall call you Caspian." Lucy smiled. "It's not like we're in a diplomatic conference."_

"_You're right." Caspian sighed, scratching his head._

"_Come have a seat." Lucy offered patting a spot next to her._

_Caspian being raised to be respective towards women obliged to her offer and had a seat next to her. If he was a kid again he would be ecstatic. But now he was tired and stressed, not believing that the kings and queens of old are not or no longer warrior adults he dreamed and read of. But Children like himself. _

"_Not mind me asking, how old are you?" Lucy asked trying to start a conversation._

"_Seventeen," Caspian replied, "And you Lucy?"_

"_I just turned thirteen." Lucy smiled._

_Her smiled made Caspian smiled for some reason, "A young lady, better be careful."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well, being a young adult means a lot of suitor. Better choose wisely." He said, staring at Lucy with a serious look. They paused starring at each other till Lucy giggled._

"_If Peter doesn't get to them first," She chuckled._

"_Not to be rude," Caspian started, "But why are you talking to me? I assume you would listen to your brother."_

_Lucy shrugged, "I may love my brother, Caspian. But I don't always follow his lead. Its rash what he's planning? I say we wait for Aslan, to give us advice, like he did with the white witch. Many of my friends are gone and I don't want to lose more of my new friend, especially DLF."_

"_DLF?" Caspian repeated, thinking she was talking about Trumpkin or was it some type of message._

"_Dear little friend." Lucy answered._

_Caspian then just burst out laughing. Remembering when he first met Trumpkin ready to slit his throat. Only to hear the valiant Queen called the wild sarcastic dwarf a DLF. After their fit of laughs they talked and talked until Edmund called Caspian to discuss blue prints of the castle of Telmar._

_End flash back _

"Take it back you jerk," Wisteria yelled. Caspian shook his head from thought, looking up to see his magical cousin straddle Edmund and shaking him madly. "I'm not the wicked witch of the west, you jerk."

Lucy chuckled, while Caspian confused by her statement. "The wicked witch was a character from a book called the _Wizard of OZ!_"

"And how wicked was she?"

"Wicked."

.o0o.

Wisteria POV

I was shaking Edmund angrily after he called me _the wicked witch of the west_. Sure he was trying to help me calm down and relax. But I can't leave Eustace stuck in that dragon form. No, not yet can I give up on a friend. When I was about to scream and scold again, my body just went limp, so tired so drain. That I collapse on Edmund chest. Edmund grabbed my shoulder giving a light shake.

"Hey, you alright." He asked, "I didn't mean to call you a witch. I was only joking."

"Yeah, just magically exhausted," I mumbled, rolling off of him and on to my back dispelling the rope. And release him from his binds. He got up and offered a hand which I accepted. Looking at Eustace, a bit upset. "I'm sorry Eustace, It seem humanized magic doesn't work on dragon curse."

Eustace nodded though sniff in disappointment. I sighed joining my friends by the fire. Sitting in between Caspian and Edmund gazing at the fire as I hummed to myself.

"What a lovely tune," Lucy spoke, "is it from the future?"

"Yeah, in my time there are different types of genres." I explained, "There's classical, jazz, rock, country, hip-hop, rap, alternative, electric and more. It's like evolution for each decade."

"What was the song you were humming?" Edmund asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just a song my mother played a lot when I was a preteen." I assured.

"Why not sing it," Reepicheep said.

"I don't know. . . "

"Please, we love hearing you sing and been so long since we heard." Caspian said.

I sighed taking a deep breath:

" _It started out as a feeling  
>Which then grew into a hope<br>Which then turned into a quiet thought  
>Which then turned into a quiet word<em>

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
>Til it was a battle cry<em>

_I'll come back  
>When you call me<br>No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing  
>Doesn't mean it's never<br>Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know  
>Who your friends are<br>As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
>And follow the light<em>

_You'll come back  
>When it's over<br>No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back  
>When it's over<br>No need to say good bye_

_Now we're back to the beginning  
>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<br>But just because they can't feel it too  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget<em>

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
>Til they're before your eyes<em>

_You'll come back  
>When they call you<br>No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back  
>When they call you<br>No need to say good bye"_

After I finished singing, I saw nearly everyone looking down in thought. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sing this song? Reepicheep was kindly enough to compliment my singing and announced it was time to sleep. Lucy couldn't agree more. Lying down on her mat and went to sleep. But the boys and I were widely awake. So we just stared at the stars.

"I've never seen these constellations before." Edmund said lying down.

"Me neither," Caspian agreed.

"Nor I," I sighed, resting on my arms while leaning back.

"We're a long way from home." Caspian said, "When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world . . . finding my father there."

"Maybe you will," Edmund breathed.

Looking up into the sky, I notice how the Milky Way held a lion face. I chuckled in thought of the lion king.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remember a quote from a movie, when I was little about the stars." They were quiet, insisting I should go on. I sighed and continued lying down on my back on to the mat. "_That the great kings from our past; are up there, watching over us."_

Staring at the stars till sleep consumed me in dreamless care.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_Hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Songs used,_**

**_No good Deed from Wicked_**

**_The Call from Regina Spektor_**

"**_Incarcerous!" from Harry Potter by J.K Rolling_**

**_And quote from lion king._**

**_Thanks for reading and pretty please leave a review._**

**_Silent Wolf Singer_**


	11. Chapter 11: Blue Star

**On Stranger Tides**

**Chapter 11: Blue Star**

Lucy woken up from a cold chill as she gave a stretch and yawn while rubbing her eyes until she saw the Blue star. She gasped amazed to finally see the blue star. Ecstatic she turned to face Edmund only to gasp, before chuckled. For what she saw was Edmund and Wisteria in each other arm. Edmunds arms wrapped around the enchantress; securing her in place while Wisteria rested her head on Edmund shoulder. Not wanting to disturb them, she went to wake up to Caspian, shaking his shoulder.

"Caspian," she said, shaking his should. "Caspian look!"

Caspian stirred from his slumber to stare at the young queen. He shook his head from a pleasant dream that would never come true. A dream where is friends could stay here in Narnia along with his entire family. However reality won, as he blinked a few times to see the Blue star. A smile carries his lips.

"The blue star!" he said, before Lucy put a hand over his mouth.

Caspian gave a questionable look before Lucy pointed at Edmund and Wisteria, still asleep. Being an older relative, Caspian got over protected before Lucy stopped him. Also it's frown upon for two adolescent to sleep so close together. If Drinian were here, he would have the silver king's head. Fortunately, Lucy had another idea.

"Wait, let's wake Eustace up." Lucy said a deviant look in her eye.

Caspian remembered a time when they pulled a prank on the older Pevensies (Mostly Peter). So getting up they walked towards Eustace and woke him up. Eustace gave a big yawned glowering his friends till seeing the blue star. Having hoped there was someone there to help him in his dilemma. Lucy hushed him, pointing at the sleeping couple. She murmured the plan to Eustace in his ear, causing the dragon to cackle. Taking a deep breath, they quietly walked towards them and hung his face over Edmund and Wisteria, while Caspian sat next to Wisteria and Lucy with Edmund.

"Wisteria, time to wake up," Caspian cooed in Wisteria ear gently shaking his cousin shoulder.

"Come on Ed, we promise Aunt Alberta to do some shopping." Lucy added to her brother.

The young King and Enchantress stirred a bit, as they open their eyes. They screamed in seeing a grinning dragons face. Instantly sitting up straight while accidently bumping each other in the head. Then realize Edmunds arm around Wisteria waist. The two blushed before Wisteria shoved Edmund off her, standing up. She started looking around to see her friends laughing at the joke they pulled. Angry, she lifted up her hand muttering a spell before Lucy stopped her.

"Wait, Wisteria, look it's the Blue star." Lucy said.

Wisteria paused to stare at the east to see the blue star. Her posture softens and eye color change to a lilac color, all bright and light. No longer a violet color; in fact, what the Royal saw, was that she held a gentle glow. She was happy to see the blue star, and stepped forward.

Edmund chuckled in what a terrible yet good joke his sister put on him. He was close to actually grabbing his sword to slay Eustace till realizing he had his arms around Wisteria's waist. How embarrassing to unconsciously cuddled with the Duchess. To a point he blushed turning away, not understanding what he's feeling are since coming to this island.

.o0o.

Wisteria POV

I stared out to the west watch the soothing tides with Lucy. Though I'll admit, the prank she pulled was quite hilarious, until realizing I was in Edmunds arms. I don't know how it happened. Either it was so cold that I accidently snuggled to him or something? Anyway, I started hearing the gentle melody of the mermaids. Curious, I looked down to see a mermaid coming towards us. I nudge Lucy to see her that made smile.

The mermaid paused to wave at us in responses Lucy did the same? However, the young mermaid appeared to be distressed. How she waved franticly as if warning us not to go further, mouthing the words. Lucy and I stared at each other then back to the mermaid, to see her stop and dived back into the water. I have a bad feeling.

.o0o.

Later in the day, the weather gotten worse, for it was hot and the bad news of no wind! The winds have died down leaving the crew to row towards the star. While everyone sweated, I shivered. Powerful magic was near, and it's stronger than the cursed dragon treasure and the golden pool combined. Taking a deep breath, I joined Drinian, Caspian, Lucy and Edmund by the wheel, staring at the sails. Lucy and I try the kept to keep cool staying under shaded area or casting cool water spells to refresh the crew. During the time I've learned a lot about Lucy from her favorite color down to her slight crush on Caspian.

"The wind has left us." Drinian said.

"So how do we get to Ramandu's island now then?" Edmund asked.

"My guess is something doesn't want us to get there." The captain said before tending on watching the crew.

I shivered again; follow by jolt down my spine.

"Are you alright, Wisteria?" Caspian asked.

"Strong magic approaches," I answered, sensing the aura in the region, "Two in fact, both good and evil."

"We must be getting close." Edmund said, patting my back.

I shook my head in agreement. "I fear closer to danger than hope."

By noon, it started getting hotter. The heat getting to the Crew, from both the temperature and lack of food. Drinian had become strict on the ration follow by the lack of meat. Already somebody mention that if we don't find land soon, Eustace was going to be on the menu. This scared Eustace, but Reepicheep calmed him down.

"If we don't find land by tonight, they may well eat that dragon." Drinian said.

"Would that be considering cannibalism?" I asked, making Edmund chuckled before a sudden jolt on the ship, knocking everyone over. I groaned to find Edmund on top of me . . . again. We stare at each other before I smirked. "How is it that we keep falling on each other?"

Edmund blushed getting up while helping me as well while Caspian helped Drinian up. Afterwards he helped Lucy on her feet dusting the invisible dust on her shoulder. Something tells me my dear cousin care a little bit too much of the Valiant Queen, as Edmund gave questionable took.

"What did we hit?" Caspian asked.

Edmund ran up to the prow to discover the source of the collision. Only it wasn't a collision to a coral reef or rocks. Instead, Eustace tailed wrapped around the carved serpent prow mouth and pulling the ship forward. What a smart dragon!

"Eustace, that's brilliant!" Edmund exclaimed, while the crew cheered in encouragement.

_Funny, wasn't a moment ago they plan on eating him?_

.o0o.

Caspian and Edmund sat in the studies trying to figure out what to do. The swords they collected on their journey lay on the table thinking deeply. Somehow, all seemed difficult for Wisteria book of spells seemed to rebel after discovering the blue star. All the words vanished from the pages and lock by itself. The vines fastening the book in a deep seal as the whispers fallen into silences. The magic was still inside the book, but it's like it is asleep. The mist didn't want them to use the book for our advantage. Now Caspian and Edmund are stuck thinking strategies for what is up ahead.

Caspian sighed picking up one of the three blades. "We can't be sure the other lords even made it to Ramandu's Island." As he set the sword down by his side, "How do we know they weren't tempted too?"

"Maybe it's all part of the test." Edmund replied touching the map. "Remember what Coriakins said; seek the blue star, stay true to its course, never yield and never falter. They were tempted and they faltered."

"And we almost did too." Caspian said leaning back to his chair.

Edmund nodded returning back to the map.

.o0o.

Lucy and I were in the cabin braiding our hair just for the heck of it. We were having girl time to escape all the masculine drama talking about random things.

"Do you fancy my brother?" Lucy asked.

"And do you have a crush on my cousin?" I challenged.

We looked at each other and giggled. For once I felt like an actual never. When back in the other world I was a loner, a book worm, different. Nobody at school would play with me except for gym. They thought I was strange, ready fantasy novels of Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, and George R. R. Martin. Never those young adult novels of Stephanie Meyers with Sparkling vampires or other series involving too much romance and not enough action. How most prefer going to the mall instead of a renaissances festival. Now here with Lucy, I can actually interact with somebody who holds the same imagination.

"Seriously, I think you two like each other," Lucy inquired.

"Maybe," I said. "He is very interesting."

"And you keep falling for each other." She pointed out.

"Lucy," I exclaimed grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it.

She laughed blocking the attack before grabbing another pillow which ended up as a pillow fight. We continue this until there was a knock on the door. Quickly we fixed our appearance before letting the person in, discovering it was the boys who looked curious in what is going on. They asked so which had us girls laughed.

"We were just fooling around, Ed." Lucy said standing up.

Edmund sighed shaking his head as did Caspian, "Well, we're about to leave for departure."

"Very well," Lucy said grabbing her boots and walked out with Caspian.

I stood up, putting on my boots joining Edmund. He seemed deep in thought when he asked suddenly. "Wisteria, why doesn't the mist tempt you?"

"Strong mind, maybe?" I guessed before giving a serious answered. "We're both equally strong if I tell you what's happening promise not to tell my family?" Edmund nodded, so I stood up and lifted my shirt to show him the bruised. He gasped while eyes narrowed. But he didn't say a word as pulled the shirt down incase other sailor take a peek or be misjudge. "The mist been trying to convinced me to join it, since my magic is strong, it fears that I would rebel against it. So it torments me in my sleep."

"But how, you didn't have a nightmares last night?" he asked.

"My pendent," I replied pointing at the Amethyst. "Being a magical being, we need something to transcend our powers, being something special. Drinian gave me this necklace while my mother cast a spell to protect me from dark magic. If I don't wear it, the mist enters my dreams and physically harms me."

"So you never take it off, except a few times?"

"Yes, actually when I wear it, it protects the entire crew from the mist nightmares. However a few nights ago, Lucy accidently took my necklace off and we all experience nightmares from our deepest thought. In fact, the mist encounters me in form of the white witch."

As I said this Edmund stiffen. "What?"

"Yes, tell me . . . did you dream of her?"

"Yeah," Edmund whispered.

"I'm not angry, Ed." I said. "Just . . . control your thoughts, okay?"

"Sure," he said, looking up into my eyes.

There was something special about his brown eyes. Ever since Coriakins Island, I had been very attracted to him, close to a crush. But never took much of a consideration on these emotions. Edmund seemed to have the same thought as he lean closer to me. I closed my eyes, and felt his warm chap lips against my own. A warm surged of energy course through my veins down to the very core. When Edmund pulled back, he blushed rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that?" he said.

"I'm not sorry at all." I said. This surprised him a bit. "Was that your first kissed?"

Edmund nodded. "Yes, though, I surprised you don't seem fluster as I am."

Well, I kissed a few guys back home, though it was out on a dare of spin the bottle. But I didn't tell him that. Smiling I stood up and gave him another kiss, simple as a peck before doing it to his cheek. Never before have Edmund blush deepen, that I smile and grabbed my book.

"We should probably join the others." I said.

"Yes, we should." Was all Edmund could say.

.o0o.

Ramandu's Island seems different once you get on shore. It reminded me of some movies, how a tropical paradise turned into a horror film or the book "_Treasure Island"._ There were vines and trees everywhere, forming an arched when we follow the trailed. Though drew and deviant this place was…it actually felt calm. Almost at peaceful, like the negative energy and stress just magically disappear. However the crew didn't feel so relax, especially the stone statues covered in cobwebs.

"Wisteria, think you can give us more light?" Lucy asked, as we saw Edmund pulled out a silver flashlight.

I waved my left hand and chanted the word _'Lumos'_, which my hand glow in a soft ice blue. I joined Edmund at the front of the group. We crossed a bridge and enter some sort of temple, as we saw these bird statues. If I didn't know any better, they look like eagles or vultures. Once we passed the entrance hall we found a ruin room, with a decorative table cover in food and wine. Cautious, I raised my hand over the food to see of any magic. None.

"Mm, food," Tavors announced.

"Wait." Drinian ordered.

The royals and I walked up towards the ends of the table to find something cover in vines. Edmund pointed his torch at the direction, before Lucy and I gasped. I practically jumped in shock that I accidently collided into Edmund while Lucy and Caspian draw their swords follow by the crew. Taking a deep breathe, I approached the middle dead man, but shivered. Magic, there was spell on them or something, that preventing them to decaying.

Caspian pointed his sword at the other man's ring. "Lord Revilian."

"Lord Mavramorn." I added, pointing at the man's ring.

Lucy moved the bangs off the third lord's face. As Caspian Identify him, "Lord Argoz" until the man breathed. Lucy gasped drawing back. This caught my cousin attention. "He's breathing."

"So are they." Edmund added, as all three Lords breathed. "They're under a spell."

Caspian paused, thinking things through while I checked Lord Mavramorn, to see what spell he was under. All I could detect was a heavy sleep spell but it wasn't a curse. However it was stronger than I can dispel.

"It's the food!" Caspian bellowed out.

Instantly some of the crew dropped the fruit, lucky of not taking the first bite. Something was a bit odd, in how the table was arranged. It was like I seen it before in some art work. Thinking deeply, wondering where this allusion came from. Damn it, I've seen it probably countless time and I can't recall what the table reminds me off. I paused examining the table until noticing a dull edge stone knife.

"Hey, it's the stone knife." Edmund announced, pointing at the knife on the table. "This is Aslan table."

"Their swords," Caspian said, immediately we got their sword from them setting them on the table. We counted them out, to find there was only six, "Still missing one."

Suddenly the sword started to glow and so did I. Confused, the blade manifest pure energy. It wasn't until Lucy said 'Look'. We looked up to see a star descending down from the night sky. It was beautiful, is a small mixtures of waves, when the ball of light transform into a woman, gazed in blue light. She was pale from head to toe, her hair was near silver, and eye's grey as such while wearing a blue gown. Her aura said it all, that she was pure of good and not evil. I sheathed my daggered and slowly walked up to her. For she looked at me for a moment with a smile, but before I could go further, Drinian stopped me.

"Travelers of Narnia . . ." She spoke, her voice like bells which the crew awes at her elegances and beauty. "Welcome."

"Arise," she said that they obeyed. "Are you not hungry?"

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu's." She answered. "I'm your guide."

"You're a star?" Caspian announced.

_Wait, what? She's a star._ That's not right, how can she be a star if she was human? Oh no, now it's like '_Star dust'_. Is it me, or is every fantasy book I read seemed to appear in Narnia? Though, I didn't like how the males were looking herm either amazed if not dumbfounded by Liliandil beauty or luster. I walked up to Lucy, for she agreed. However, Liliandil didn't seem fazed from the attention.

"You are most beautiful." Caspian noted, that I thought I heard Lucy gasped silently.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form." Liliandil suggested.

"No!" both kings rejected.

I glared at them, for some reason I felt jealous. Yeah I'll admit; I feel hurt and jealous toward Edmund. Didn't we just kiss a few hours ago and he's giving a stranger the attention. Lucy seemed to agree, rolling her eyes. Men!

"Please, the food is for you." Liliandil said waving her hand for the candles to light.

"There is enough for all of who are welcome at Aslan table." She assured, "Help yourselves."

"Wait, what happen to them?" Edmund asked pointing at the lords.

"These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep." Liliandil explained.

"Will the ever awake?" Lucy asked.

"When all is put right." She answered.

I raised a hand which she nodded to. "Not to be rude, but why am I glowing?"

The star chuckled and shook her head. "A star always glows on this island, my dear friend."

Friend, why would she call me friend? Then again, she Coriakins and I am part star, so there could be some familiar formal relation between star/bloods. Though I don't like it when some stranger calls me friends after her grand entrances thinking she knows everyone. I scowled to make a comment when Drinian patted my back; he too felt the same, of this confusion.

"Come, there is little time."" she gestured for the monarchs and I too follow. Following her down a trail of trees until we reached a balcony that pointed toward the west, I paused out of fear as my body gone stiffen as it trembled with fear. I didn't felt some much negativity a moment ago. Lucy and the other have paused of sudden stop.

"Wisteria, you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Something evil is over there." I whispered.

"It's alright my friend. For it won't harm you." Liliandil assured taking my hand, that the fear vanished. "With a slight tug, we were at the balcony and saw the cause of the dark atmosphere. For not so far away was Dark Island. I shivered at its sight.

"The magician, Coriakins, told you of Dark Island?" Liliandil asked in which Caspian answered yes. "Before long, the evil will be unstoppable."

"Coriakins said to break the spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan table." Caspian replied.

"He speaks the truth."

"But we only found six." Edmund added.

"Can you tell us where the seventh is?" I asked.

"In there." She pointed at the island. "You will need great courage."

Great, just great... Now we have to go, behind enemy lines.

"Now, waste no time." Liliandil said desperate. We all nodded, for we can't let evil control; of all of Narnia. Though Liliandil still held my hand that I stared at her confused what does she want? "Remember, even the smallest light can outshine the darkness."

For some reason, I liked her already. I nodded, "We see you again."

Liliandil nodded with a smile. "Goodbye."

With that said she returned to the stars. But before she left, she place something in my hand. Looking down to examine her gift, to find a small a small wrist silver bracelet as center was a glass case and inside was dust. . . .Star dust.

''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''

**Hey sorry for the long wait. I had writers block for this chapter and needed to take a break. Also I like to dedicate this chapter to my Great Grandmother who passed away. **

**Thank you all and please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12: The truth revealed

**_On Stranger Tides_**

**_Chapter 12: The Truth revealed_**

Never before have I had let fear consume me. For when I am scared, it usually sudden, like a car coming at you or a jump of a surprised in a horror film. But never if I repeat, never, have I felt scared by looking what was up ahead. For across the water's lies Dark Island. My destiny, to defeat this dark magic; for I was it equal in magic. I was the enchantress of light and it was source of evil. Though I question, would anyone, my friends and family be here, when this battle is over.

I stared at Edmund, wondering if I shall ever see him again. The kiss we shared opens something between us. But I could never figure it out. If we survive, then maybe the answer lies ahead. Then I gazed at my father, Drinian. After seventeen or so years we finally meet again to be together, alongside with my cousin Caspian. And there was Lucy, the Valiant. She was like my sister; I couldn't bear if she was killed? Sighing, I stand next to Drinian watching as he set forth.

"So, what do you think is in there?" Tavros asked.

"Our worst nightmares," Edmund replied.

"Our darkest wishes," Caspian added.

"Pure evil," Drinian finished, patting my shoulder to comfort me. Then spoke to the first mate. "Tavros, unlock the armory."

"My lord," Tavros replied, heading down to do his duty.

"Archers, prepare yourself!" Drinian called out.

"Let's get ready." Caspian suggested to us.

I nodded, as Lucy and I head to our quarters. There were two sets of leather vest with extra padding around the sleeves. We both didn't say anything, putting on the given attire, wearing them out with a few bends around the sleeves and securing all possible straps. The vest was a bit loose, since it was manufacture for a man. So I transfigure it to fit my form. Afterwards I sat down on the vanity, untangling the braid to re-due it. Lucy walked up making a knot in her hair.

"I can't believe we're here." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah, never have thought our journey is close to an end," I said sadly.

Lucy frowned in the mirror. "What are you going to do when it's over? Are you going home, back to America?"

"No," I answered. "I'm staying here with my father. He is my family; I'm not going to leave him again. What about you?"

"I don't know? This maybe the last time I'll be here." Lucy said. "Aslan once said. This maybe my last stay, the same he said with Peter and Susan."

_Last time?_ No, she can't go, not her or Edmund, including Eustace. They were my friends. My true friends since forever, for I never fitted back in my old world. I was a bookworm at school; no one took me seriously on associating with people, until I came here. Now hearing this I wonder what pain I will feel. Lucy seemed to catch my distressed, after she finished her hair. We hugged each other never letting go.

"When you grow up . . ." She started. "You should be just like you."

"Never give up," I replied as we let go. "Friends till the end?"

"Friends, forever more," Lucy said.

Sheathing my dagger, I stared at the mural of the golden lion above the fire place. Aslan, he is always being there. But I question who Aslan is. From all the stories, the Pevensies have told me. The great lion, reminds me of a biblical man. Only, I can't place my tongue on whom. I sighed, and touch my amulet. Mom, I need your strength in what's to come. A slight warm atmosphere engulfed the room when Lucy left.

"You would always have my guidance." Fantine voice murmured.

I turned around, to see my mother in the mirror. Quickly I ran up to her, but paused, wondering if this was some sort of a trick by the Mist. The woman in the mirror, chuckled, her violet eyes amused. It was her that I smiled so wanting to hug her if the glass wasn't in the way. So I placed my hand on the mirror, which she mimics. She cried in joyed when our hands connected and the bond we shared was still there.

"My little flower," She said. "You have blossom so well. I am so sorry for keeping the truth from you for so long."

"Why mom, why did you do it?" I asked.

"To protect you," Fantine replied. "I loved you so much, that I made sliver line between selfless and selfish reason. Knowing the consequences when I took you away, for against the evil that rested in Narnia."

"What evil?"

She sighed, "My blood is not pure as the star, for my father was a star and my mother was a jinni. I grew up for decades in another world called Charn inhabited by Jinn's and Giants and our kingdom was mighty and strong. During the beginning, I was friends with the royal family, with Jadis; we were like sisters until she fell into the corruption of ambitious power. Being friends, I supported her in the three day war as her right hand, till noticing we were losing which I recommend to surrender and make a truce. Jadis furious exiled me from Charn and set a prophesied- a cure, that my heavenly blood shall pass on and set fire to the darkness. For the color of lustful passion linger in their eyes and hunger all that was evil to greater power. I needed to escape, so I stole one of the magic rings from two children Digory Kirk and Polly Plummer when they visited and transported myself to Narnia. I...I believed that my curse shall only be affected if I stayed in Charn after the conflict between sisters. Year I spent alone in the darkness of Charn because of the_Deplorable Word_.

"When the opportunity came, I took it, thinking I could live a normal life, start over, grow old with a husband and have a family. Before then I vowed to never have a child until I found solitude…freedom. A year I rested on the island until Drinian found me. Though older he was; he was kind, gentle, and adventuress. He made me laugh, he made me smiled, made me forget the war. Never in my entire existent did I expect a mortal capture my heart. And love conquered my fears, even when I felt lonesome without the Narnian, without magic. A new family was all I needed, that I forgotten the curse. That was when you were born, for when you open your eyes, Jadis prophesied started to come true.

"A child born with star/jinn/human blood, shall fuel the darkness. It was Miraz, which showed the signs of interested of over power. How he looked at you as a symbol of his demised that I told Caspian IX. Warning him that corruption lies within the castle wall….however, brother betrayed brother. Opened, the passage to the darkness. "

Fantine tapped the glass showing the event. She was by the cliffs during a rain storm as the mist in none disfurnishes form stood before her.

"_Don't you see!" it spoke in indecisive choir of voices. "With my power and your child combine. The entire world would be in our control."_

"_Such folly," Fantine said. "Do you really have no faith in the balance that Narnia has?"_

"_Faith in them!" the mist bellowed out. "They are nothing but mortals who fuel my hunger. Darkness is the world of tomorrow. Not even the great Lion dares lend aid to his people."_

"The mist never gave up." Fantine continued. "I could never speak a word of this encounter, for mans greed gave it strength. And each night it came closer to you. Drinian wondered why I became ill, but I couldn't tell him the truth, for I fear for his life. It wasn't until the battle against Archerland, that I took you away. Going into the Shuddering woods to find the Narnian for advice; except they didn't! When they heard that you were magical, they wanted to make you their leader for the rebellion. To be their queen; though Eve's blood lingered in your veins, it was not your destiny."

The mirror showed another scene; Fantine in some sort of howl by a carved slant of a lion and a broken stone table. The Sorceress sat on the table, holding her child in purple cloth. The baby was asleep, though held desperately to her mother's hand afraid she'll be gone when waking up.

"_That's Madness, Fantine." A badger said._

"_I will not teach this child any of the spells. Do you challenge my order?" Fantine demanded, making the baby cried. "It is not her path to follow."_

"_Then so be it." A dwarf with a black beard snarled storming off."_

"When the Narnian left… Aslan came to me, I begged him to take us somewhere safe. Though, he held caution, for you to grow up without a father. I felt ashamed to leave Telmar with no goodbyes and abandon Drinian. Except, what choice did I have? So we made an agreement, that the child returned home on her seventeenth birthday to follow her destiny. However, the world of men took its toll and my energy faded ever so slowly." she said before collapsing on the ground in tears.

"Wisteria, your mother had no faith in you." She cried. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I do," I cried wishing I could hug her. "Mother, I love you so much."

Fantine nodded placing her hand over my chest. "Remember to wear the necklace at all times. It will always keep you safe. No mattered what should happen to me. Let your heart stay true, the day will come, when I'm no longer at your side. For a silver kiss shall lead you the way."

.o0o.

Lucy listened to everything that happened on the other side of the door. She now knows the truth of Wisteria Evenstar. With a deep breath, she left in search for Caspian and Edmund. They were in the studies, finishing their discussion with Lord Drinian on plans, when going into the mist. The three men look up at her, concerned.

"What's wrong Lu," Edmund asked.

"I think you guy's should hear this." Lucy replied.

Lucy told everything in what she heard between the conversation of Fantine and Wisteria. It was shocking that Lord Drinian felt hurt. Caspian felt the same as well, to think that his Uncle once more set another life in danger, by killing his father. But that didn't stop them though. If they knew what the mist had intention of they would have left the Duchess back at Ramandu's island. Now it was too late.

A knock was heard, as Wisteria came in. Her face showed no signs of crying. Probably from a spell she chanted.

"We're here." Was all she said, "It is time?"

"Very well," Caspian said, standing up along with the others.

All gave a silent nod to not discuss about what they heard until Wisteria decided to tell them.


	13. Chapter 13: The battle of Dark Island

**_On Stranger Tides_**

**_Chapter 13: The battle of Dark Island_**

"No matter what happens here every soul that stands before me had earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader." Caspian said, making his speech to everyone on board, "Together we have traveled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fears temptation. Be strong. Never give in. Our world, our Narnian lives, depends on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia."

"For Narnia!" Drinian said, as everyone on the crew cheered in this support.

I clapped my hand which Caspian turned around to face me. I smiled, adjusting my crossbow. "You will make one amiable king, dear cousin."

Caspian gave a small smiled and nodded, though there was something in his eyes. A sort of sympathy aimed towards me. I was going to asked him what's wrong, until the fog consumed the ship. He and Lucy climbed to the stern, while I joined Edmund on deck. He looked at me worried, which I grabbed his hand and forced him behind some of the empty cargo.

"Why is everyone giving me sympathy?" I demanded in hushed voiced.

"Because, we know the truth," Edmund replied. "I'm sorry about your mother and everything of your destiny."

I paused for a minute. How could they possible know about of my conversation with my mother? Then it hit me. Lucy, she must have heard when she left. Great, just perfectly great! How am I going to fight if my family and friends keep a closer eye on me?

"Listen Ed, my destiny isn't to fall into temptation. I create my fate, not Jadis, not the mist, or anyone else. Just me, and my path lead to the Mists down fall by helping you. Once the seven swords are together at Aslan table I am free." I whispered.

Edmund eyes widen from my declaration before he did the unthinkable. He kissed me. His hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him as his other hand lifted my chin. He was being gentle, and the warm surge of magic, consumed me, that I closed my eyes and responded. I don't know what this kiss was: was it good luck, assurance, lost and confused, or an actual feeling. All I know is that I like the Silver king, more than friends. When we ran out of air we pulled back, he pecks my cheek his hand still holding me in place.

"If only I had time." Edmund said.

I nodded a bit ashamed in what the future could hold. If he could stay, we might as well court each other. However, he was not from this world. And even if we were back in our world; Time would have separated us. For he was from the twentieth century and I was from the twenty-fist. And besides, he is over a thousand years older than me. But this was fate, the Silver King and the Enchantress could never be together.

The ship moved forward towards the demonic fog. It was quiet. The only sound was the ragged ship rocking against the water and remains of ship wrecks. The word shipwreck screamed everywhere in this ghost island. It was cold, as I shivered so hard that my teeth chattered.

"Are you cold?" Rhice asked, handing over a cloak. Everyone seemed fine with the temperature except me. The island is stronger, dark magic trying to weaken my energy so quickly. I accepted the cloak, rubbing my hands together. How are we supposed to find a sword in this fog? It was thicker as Pea soup.

"I can't see anything." Drinian muttered. "This fog's too thick."

Suddenly indistinctive voice whispered out as the mist approaches. I shivered, muscles tightening, I grabbed my amulet. "It's here!"

The mist slithered about, absorbing the fear that the crew release searching for their vulnerable weakness: a wish, a desire, or a nightmare. Rhice called out a name of Helaine as an apparition of a woman appears, except Rynelf stopped him before the mist lead him overboard the ship. The crew realized what the mist was doing and ignored its game on follow the leader. I looked at the wheel to see Caspian, who seemed spook while some man talked to him. I couldn't hear the discussion, but reading the apparition lip. It was Caspian father; it must be using Caspian fear of not being a good king. I grabbed Lucy and told her to help Caspian. Even though the mist chooses selected few, on illusion, the others couldn't see it except me.

"Wisteria," I hear my mother's voice, looking at her direction, to see the mist once more, in her appearance. I scowled at her. I knew my mother was forever dead. For this afternoon, we made our goodbyes until Aslan country. "My little flower, why do you ignore me?"

I lifter my hand and aimed it at the imposter, chanting the spell, "Expecto Patronum!"

A ball of light charges out hitting the imposter. She screamed pulling away; however she no longer was Fantine but Jadis. I scowled, ignoring the crew of my sudden burst to see the witch wave around toward her target. It was Edmund. I couldn't stop it as the mist under my feet, knocked me over. A hand grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Tavros, giving thanks before walking up to Edmund who was panic.

"NO!" he bellowed out.

"Edmund?" Lucy said, catching his attention. She looked concerned as did everybody did when somebody snapped suddenly.

Suddenly we heard yelling. Running to the port bow, to see who was calling out 'keep away'. It was dark, but we saw movement near the rocks. I used the 'lumos' spell lighting out the sound along with Edmund torch. There we spotted a man, in tattered clothes, a long beard, and wild eyes. The madness already got to him.

"Whose there?" Edmund called out.

"We do not fear you!" Caspian exclaimed.

"Nor I you!" the man yelled. "Keep away!"

"We will not leave!" I said.

"You will not defeat me." The man yelled raising his sword. I look closer to see the detail then gasped.

"Sir, are you not Lord Rhoop!" I bellowed out.

The man paused looking at me. "Who are you?"

"I am Wisteria Evanstar, Daughter of Fantine Evanstar and Lord Drinian!" I said walking up to the crew. "Stand down, its lord Rhoop."

The crew did as I said until suddenly Eustace dashed down, grabbing the mad lord and bringing him on deck. This frightens Lord Rhoop, drawing his sword that many went on instincts and draw their own in defenses.

"Off me demons," Lord Rhoop bellowed.

"No my lord," Caspian said calmly to the man. "We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

"Caspian," Lord Rhoop said shock, crawling to him and touch his cheek. "You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly, turn this ship about, before it's too late."

The atmosphere suddenly became heavier, I stepped back bracing myself. So dark and heavy, that it felt like I was drowning. It knows we have the seventh sword and it's ready to strike. Immediately I grabbed my pendent, chanting the spell of protect us from mental and emotional attacks. To avoid this clouded illusion.

"Let's turn her about, Drinian." Caspian ordered.

"Aye-aye, your majesty," Drinian replied.

"Don't think!" Lord Rhoop warned, catching everyone's attention that I paused on my incantation. "Do not let it know your fears . . . or it will become them."

Edmund faced scowled, and then turned horrid. "Oh no!"

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lucy demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edmund apologized as he and everyone one else ran the opposite direction. I remained stilled. My Body shaken to know what Edmund thought of; since our journey on these strange tides. The ship rocked, knowing us down. Drinian helped me up, as we looked over the railed to see movement in the water.

"It's too late." Lord Rhoop said. "It's too late!"

I walked backed away from what slithered in the water. The magic of it is more powerful than the apparition. Not even my previous spell could protect us from a solid being. A faint screeching could be heard that I covered my ears. When looking at the crew, only Lucy looked at me in horror.

"Wisteria!"

A splashed of water came from behind as I felt something tide around my leg. Before I could react, I was thrown overboard and into black waters. I gaged, to see what the creature was, when lifted back in the air upside down. It was a serpent, not any serpent, but the Kraken! I screamed out, so close to the beast lip, as its long tentacle whiskers swatted me about. It's screeching made my ears bleed. I lost my voiced in horror as it lifted me up to gazed at its yellow eyes. They slanted, almost cringed proudly to hold in its grasped before diving back in the watered. I held by breath as long as I could until it risen back up. The crew couldn't help me, for I was the serpents shield. Looking up, I saw Eustace and Reepicheep, coming in fast.

I chanted a fire shield over me, "Eustace fire!"

This shocked the dragon, ready to object but Reepicheep encourage him. "No fear. No retreat."

With that said Eustace fire. The flames consumed the serpents face. It screamed in agony, that it let me go and I crashed into black water, trying to avoid the heavy blows as I swam back to the ship. However, when I was close to it something grabbed my leg, bringing me down under. I look down to see the Green mist.

I screamed, holding my breath going down and down and down into the darkness. My dreams were coming true, for my life rested in one single breath. The pressure popped my ears and lung screamed for air. A downward pull, sinking in direction the mist pull into the bottomless abyss, into death. I wanted to fight, kicking my leg up to free from its hold but each time I did it grabbed hold of me again and their current becomes stronger. Until light-headedness, the cold on muscles gave away as my throat clenched to breathe lungs begging for air, too exhausted to be free; I can't die, not yet.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what they took."_

Listening to the mermaid's song for the last time, the mist pulled me downward. In the darkness wet warm lips touch my own sending air into my system. And yet everything went black.

.o0o.

Edmunds POV

Regret, furious regret I ever felt as I saw Wisteria fall into the water. Out of instincts I dived into the water. It was dark and black, impossible to see. However, I saw a light in the water. Wisteria didn't cancel her light spell. She looked troubled struggling to get free, that is, when she touched her neck. The mist seemed to lighten up, dragging her down. I growled, diving fast, trying to reach her. She can't die. Not yet, not now. Otherwise, the darkness has the upper hand.

I know I hardly know Wisteria by heart. Only that she was Lord Drinian long lost daughter: An enchantress, a creative person with a heart, a creative mind, a free spirit and grace. She was somebody special, somebody of important that I knew she was meant to live. And I won't let her die so easily. Putting more force into my arms, ignoring the protest in them. When all of the sudden I hear music, a choir of voices speaking in riddles, when three mermaids appeared. One came up to help me as she placed he hand over my heart that I could suddenly breathe. The mermaid, held me in place while the other two fought the Mist. I don't know what happen, but they got hold of Wisteria and brought her up to me.

"_An hour long you have to look_

_To recover what they took_

_Your time's half gone so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot."_

They singed before helping me swim to the Surface with Wisteria in my arms. We broke water though the mermaids were gone. A rope dropped that I grabbed it and the crew pulled us up. Looking over, I saw Eustace flying away.

"She's not breathing!" Rhice said.

_What!_ Pushing the guy away to see Wisteria condition. Her skin was pale and lips were blue. I place a hand gently over her nose to feel no breathing. No, quickly removing her armor and started CPR. Something I learned in school. I pounded her chest thirty times, only there was nothing. So I tilted her neck and started breaths. Everyone focused on the given Command while Lucy cried into Caspian. Still nothing, another round of thirty thrusts as I yelled, "Come on Wisteria! Come one! You can't die, you can't die like this! Come on!"

I gave another recue breath. So cold, she was so cold. Pulling back, to see anything, but still nothing. Started thrusting harder on her heart, "Come on, you can't die! Not after everything. Come one!"

.o0o.

Wisteria POV

**"Come on Wisteria! Come one! You can't die, you can't die like this! Come on!" **a voiced called to me.

The darkness evaded me while my chest hurt in continuous pain. It wouldn't stop that I swear that a few ribs already were broken. So, this was death. An empty pit of nothing.

"_Wisteria," _Aslan voice sighed.

"Yes Aslan," I thought.

"_It is not your time." The lion's voice said._

"I know Aslan, but I feel so tired. So drain that I wish it was."

"_I know my child. But you must return. Your friends and family are waiting for you."_

"**Damn it, Wisteria!" Edmund yelled. "You can't die on me. Please, for me. Live for me."**

Edmund face appeared in the darkness, as he kissed me. A surge of magic shot through my body like lighting! I remember what Fantine said, that I need help from a silver kiss. The Silver kiss was Edmund. T I gasped, awaking from limbo back to reality. My throat burned in agony while rolling over coughing up water like a cat.

"She's Alive!" Caspian exclaimed. A cheer from the crew boomed out, instantly I was in somebodies arms. Looking up to realized it was Caspian. How could I be so stupid, in giving up? After I just had gotten my family back. Tears fell, as I hugged back, until the ship rocked again. Suddenly the serpent appeared leaning center of the deck.

"Caspian, help steer the ship!" I yelled standing up. Grabbing a crossbow and fire at the monster but it misses. Crap!

I dodged another strike, that it was the only thing I could do, was avoid the creature. I stumbled upon Lucy, then felt a comfort magic. Looking at the source to see a quiver filled with Arrows then a bow. They were Queen Susan bow; legend said that it never misses if you hold faith. I grabbed her arm, helping her up. We climbed up the steps, when I noticed Edmund was missing. I looked about, he couldn't be overboard. That was when I saw a light on the serpent, it follow the source. That I realized it was Edmund in the dragon prow mouth. The serpent hackled, before it bites off the Dragon face. Lucy screamed as did Caspian, but I gasped in horror firing a spell at it to let go. It pulled back, when I heard Edmund voice still taunting at the snake.

"Archer . . . ready yourselves!" Drinian called out. I ready my crossbow aiming at the serpents head. "Fire!"

We followed command when the serpent opened his mouth. I shot there while Lucy shot it in the left eye. It squealed slitting back.

"Braced yourselves!" Caspian ordered, as the ship skewered the nightmare into the rocks. A crashed thunder out knocking everyone over their feet on impacted. When we pulled back, green mist oozed out of the creature like blood. But I saw Edmund fall backwards. I ran up to him, shaking his shoulder.

"Edmund," I exclaimed.

Edmund open his eyes that I sighed in relief before helping him up. We stared at the serpent to see it died. However, a yellowish gold illuminated from its body. It stared at us defiantly to expose itself like bat, exposing many tentacles and claws it held in its mane. You got to be joking. Its gazed captivated us with fear that we couldn't move. Caspian saw this and lunged at us, moving before the serpent strike breaking the spell. Caspian grabbed a sword and cut off one of the tentacles, it screamed while the dissected tentacle evaporated. The beast inner self is it weakness as well as fire.

"We can beat this." Caspian said.

"We have to get it closer." Edmund said. Nodding we climbed up the mast to get to the crow's nest. "I can do it alone."

"It's going to need a distraction," I shot back. "I can help!"

The closer we got to the crow's nest, the brighter my star-light became to be. Eustace must be near the Aslan table. The thought made me stronger, getting on top I helped Edmund, looking down to see the crew reeling in the serpent with harpoons.

"Edmund," Jadis voiced echoed out. Edmund paused to see the illusion of the dead witch. "What are you trying to prove, Edmund? That you're a man."

"Edmund, don't listen to her." I said, firing a fire ball spell at the serpent. "She's not real, just your imagination."

"Ignore her, I can make you that." The white witch said. "I can make you a king."

"You're already a king." I said the serpent already in position.

Jadis shook her head, offering her hand. "Just take my hand."

It was a distraction, to let the serpent escape as it pulled back. Without thinking, I grabbed Edmund by the hand and kissed him roughly, breaking the glamour spell. Jadis tried to manipulate even more as I and the sword became brighter. Pulling back, Edmund panted looking at the sword then back at me.

"You're my king." I breathed, "A king of Silver."

Edmund nodded and faced the serpent. The high king sword raised up high. "Come on."

The serpent was captivated by the light of pure magic, which it lunged forward for the kill. Edmund stabbed it in mouth straight into the brain. The mist of Jadis screamed in horror as she looked at me, with a stabbed face. I smirked, "Game over."

She faded away and the serpent fell back being shock like lightning, crashing into the water. In moment time the darkness faded and I felt the heavy atmosphere lighten up. Edmund turned around to face me. He looked shock at first before a smile graced his lips. I smiled pulling closer to him, that we embraced each other.

"We did it." I whispered.

"Yeah, we did it." He replied, kissing my forehead. We climbed back down holding hands as we joined our family and friends on deck. Dark Island was no more.

"The spell it's lifted." Lucy said, hugging Caspian.

Caspian paused for a moment, blush dusted his cheek before he smiled and hug back. I never took the consideration on Caspian part with Lucy. Thinking thing through that he considered the Valiant Queen like a sister. But now I see it clearly. He liked Lucy more than that, but he knew what he wanted could never happen as I with Edmund. I scowled for a moment, the thought of losing my friends made my star light diminished for the moment. I let go of Edmunds hand, and search for somebody else. Looking around to see Drinian standing up from a table of rope.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, running up to him. He looked at me shocked, before opening his arms. I ran into his embraced knocking both of us over into the ropes. The crew chuckled and awe at this scene, but we didn't care. We almost lost each other again if Edmund haven't saved me. Drinian held me tight as I cried in joy to be in my father arms. When we pulled back he glowered at me.

"Don't ever do that again," Drinian scolded. "Once we're back in Narnia, you are grounded to the soil."

"As long as you are there, Dad," I said, hugging him again.

Drinian sighed, getting up and walked towards the rail to see the missing people that the mist has claimed. There were cheers and confusion expression; but they were glad to be free. Lucy, Caspian, and Edmund joined us to see the people.

"Let's help them on board." Caspian said to the crew. "Clear the deck."

"We did it." Lucy said. "I knew we would."

"Though; it wasn't just us though." Edmund said.

"Where's Eustace?" I asked.

"Hey! Hey, I'm down here Lucy . . ." Said the young boy, looking over the rail; to see a human Eustace in the water. I laughed to see he was back to normal and not a reptilian fire breathing dragon. "Edmund! I'm in the water, Guys!"

"Eustace!" Lucy said ecstatic.

"I'm a boy again." Eustace cheered. "I'm a boy!"

"Eustace," Reepicheep cheered excited to see his partner. "I see your wings have been clipped. Ha, ha!"

As the noble mouse jumped into the water. Reepicheep sang taking a sip of chuckled at such childish acts shaking my head amused. "_Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet_," Reepicheep sang taking a sip of the salty water. Then paused from the taste, "It's sweet! It's sweet!"

We chuckled from the mouse evaluation, till pointing out to the east. We looked to see a field of white. We stopped laughing, when I felt a comforting aura of magic came from that direction. Knowing what lays there.

"Aslan's country," Caspian noted. "We must be close."

"Well, we come this far." Edmund said.

I looked at him and I knew.

This was good bye.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Cliff hanger! Sorry couldn't resist. I'll upload the next chapter soon. Sorry if there was poor grammar. Action scenes are very difficult to write if you know what I mean. I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, just Wisteria, Fantine, and Marius.**

**Mermaid's song and spell's belong to J.K. Rolling.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye

**_On Stranger Tides_**

**_Chapter 14: Goodbye_**

The word good-bye could mean anything. Small gestures could mean see you soon or until the next time we meet. When my mom was on her death bed, her last words were 'goodbye my little flower.' As the goodbye she gave me meant farewell. I was going to experience that farewell any moment as I sat next to Lucy on the rowboat while Caspian and Edmund row towards Aslan country. It was quiet that I stared at my charm bracelet. Without thinking, I remove the lion charm and gave it to Lucy.

"For me?" She asked.

I nodded without a word. I wasn't great with goodbyes but I wanted Lucy to have something from me. She was like a sister I never had. The nights we shared with chatters in our room. The comfort we gave from nightmare and the argument we shared. Lucy didn't object and attached the charm to her necklace that I didn't recognize until I notice the small falcon on it. If I recalled, it belonged to Caspian. Sighing, I picked up a lily from the water and sniffed the beautiful fragrances it gave.

"So, what was it like when Aslan changed you back?" Edmund asked.

"No mattered how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it." Eustace Answered. "Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull out a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm so sorry for being such a sop."

"Its okay, Eustace" Edmund said while rowing. "You were a pretty good dragon."

We chuckled as I lean down and peck Eustace on the cheek. "Better than a Knight in Shining armor. Thank you for saving me."

Eustace blushed as I looked up to all of them. "Thank you all."

"My friends, we have arrived." Reepicheep said, as we saw a wall of water raised to the sky. I sighed, knowing what's to come, but I wonder why this scene felt so familiar. I never been to the ends of the earth before, except the allusion presented before us looked familiar. When docked against the white sand we walked closer to the waves.

"Aslan," Eustace whispered.

We turned around to face the great Lion that stood before us. He was much larger than the last time we all met the great lion. There was something different about his appearances that send a wave of calmness and hope. "Welcome, children. You have done well. Very well, indeed" Aslan said. "You have come far, and now your journey is at its end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.

"No, my country lies beyond." Aslan corrected, nodding his head towards the waves.

"Is my father, in your country?" Caspian asked.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son." Aslan replied. "But you should know that if you continue . . . there is no return."

Caspian nodded walking up towards the water. I remain stilled worry that he would cross the water and never return. It wasn't my decision, but if he left then Narnia would be without a king. I don't know what would happen, but Caspian once told me that I was a Duchess, and remembering the monarchy title order. I might be the next ruler. Though, it wasn't my decision. It was his. Caspian set his hand in the water and pause thinking things through, before he sighed, turning around to face us.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked.

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for." Caspian responded. "I spent to long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom and people. I promised to be a better king."

"You already are." Aslan assured.

"What about you, Wisteria?" Caspian asked me. "Do you wish to see Fantine again or returned to your own world."

I shook my head. "I may have lost my mother, but I was given back what was true. I have discovered a father who loves me, a caring cousin, and a family I never known. But I wonder, what would happen to Uncle Marius?"

"The Magician Marius Kirk shall be welcome in my country. He knows everything and wanted you to be happy where you belong, my dear." Aslan assured me. I smiled, glad to know Uncle Marius won't be left in the dark and I would see him again in the late future. Aslan smiled and faced the Pevensies, "Children."

"I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lu." Edmund said.

This surprised Lucy. "But I thought you loved it here."

"I do," Edmund said. "But I love home and our family as well. They need us."

Reepicheep cleared his throat as he walked to Aslan with a bow. "Your Eminence . . . Ever since I could remember, I have dreamt in seeing your country. I've hand many great adventures in this world. But nothing had dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy . . . but with your permission, I would lay down my sword . . . for the joy in seeing your country with my own eyes."

I almost cried in knowing the outcome. Another friend I shall be losing to be at peace. A reward that many deserved for this life; to enter the gates of paradise nobly and with honor. Aslan would agree as he smiled at the noble mouse.

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours. . ." Aslan said. "No matter how small their bearers may be."

"Your majesty," Reepicheep said with a bow.

"No one can be more deserving." Caspian said.

"It's true," Edmund added with a bow which Reepicheep responded with his own.

Lucy and I got down to our knees. She gave open arms. "May I?"

Reepicheep blushed when he accepted the queens hug. Then I took him into my arms and pecked him on the head. "You are by far the noble swordsman I will ever know."

The mouse blushed, handing me something. It was his swords. "I won't be needing this."

I nodded and accepted his token of appreciation. Eustace was next, almost in tears.

"Don't cry." Reepicheep said.

"I don't understand." Eustace said. "Will I not ever see you again?"

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero." Reepicheep said with Pride. "It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior . . . and a great friend."

With a final bow, Reepicheep crawled to the small boat that waited for him. He turned around and gave a smile before he sailed across the water to Aslan country. I know he was going to be in a better place that he deserves. For no one will forget the mouse that became a noble swordsman, knight of Narnia.

"This is our last time here, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Aslan answered. "You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan."

"Will you visit us in our world?" Lucy asked petting Aslan mane.

"I shall be watching you, always." Aslan said. "For in your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That is the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little . . . you may know me bettered there."

"Will we meet again?" Lucy cried, accepting fate.

"Yes, dear one. One day." Aslan said then roar into the wave to make passage.

We gathered around for goodbyes, tears already streaming down my face.

"You were the closes thing I had to family." Caspian said. "And that includes you, Eustace."

I hugged Lucy, "Remember, friends till the very end of time."

Lucy nodded walking up to hug Caspian. I went to hug Eustace next. "I will never forget you, my dragon friend."

"And you, my _witchy_ friend." Eustace chuckled.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head at his joke before staring at Edmund. We walked up to each other. We know there was something special between us, that if we stayed in the same dimension and time we might have been together. I smiled walking up to give him a small peck on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around me, holding on as long as he can.

"I will never forget you." Edmund said.

"Don't worry, will see each other in a later future." I replied, cupping his cheek. "And besides, it probably wouldn't work out. You are seventy years older than me."

Edmund chuckled, nodding his head to the bad joke before pulling back. I stood by Caspian as we watch our friend go back to their world. Though Eustace stopped, "Will I come back?"

"Narnia may yet have need of you." Aslan said.

Eustace smiled then walked with his cousin through the tunnel. I cried grabbing Caspian hand as he gave me a hug. It was hard to say goodbye. Goodbye to a friend, a sister, and a close love. Caspian rubbed my back and kissed my head. The people who we spent an adventure on in saving Narnia gone for the last time.

"It's alright Wisteria, we'll see them again." Caspian assured.

"He is right," Aslan said. "You will see them soon."

I turned around to face the lion but he was gone. I gave an annoyed groan. Truly Aslan is such a tease on his disappearing act. I turned around to face Caspian who had offered a hand.

"Let's go home, Cousin."

"Yeah, home," I smiled and took his hand.

We walked back to the boat and Caspian rowed us back to the ship. It was difficult for one person to row it. I offered to help but Caspian refused. "Why not sing me a song. That may help."

Sing to him? What could I possibly sing to him? There were many songs I know of, but what should I sing. Then I thought of a song I heard recently before I came to Narnia. Closing my eyes and holding the sweet Lilly in hand.

_"There's a place out there for us_

_More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of._

_So when you feel like giving up_

_Cause you don't fit in down here_

_Fear is crashing in close your eyes and takes my hand._

_;;;;_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_Yes there's a place for us there's a place for us._

_;;;_

_When the water meets the sky_

_Where your heart is free and hopes comes back to life_

_When these broken hands are hold again_

_We'll find what we've been waiting for_

_We were made for so much more_

_;;_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us_

_There's a place for us_

_;;;_

_So hold on, hold on_

_There's a place for us_

_;;_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above_

_A world where you and I belong_

_Where faith and love will keep us strong_

_Exactly who we are is just enough_

_Yeah, exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us"_

After I finished singing, I stared at Caspian. He gave me a smile, grabbing a Lilly from the water and placed it in my hair. We were quiet before we chuckled.

When we got back on the Dawn Treader, we were engulfed by hugs by the crew on the citizens of the lone island. When we got back to Ramandu's island in repairs of the ship and collecting resources, I told Liliandil of our voyage. She was excited and pleased to hear the adventures that brought down the darkness. My cousin Caspian offered the Star if she would like to join us, for our voyage back to Narnia. Liliandil was pleased by the offered but kindly refused saying she must return to the star.

I walked around the beach watching the sunset with my family. After seventeen years of being utterly ordinary in the dark. I finally found a way I could shine with my gifts. Being reunited with my father Drinian and be second in command with my cousin Caspian. For I was now the Grand Duchess of Narnia!

Caspian and I spoke often of our voyage as the days that followed. And when the Pevensies left after our grand adventures, I missed them with all my heart. As I know all the Narnian will miss them till the end of time.

On our voyage on these stranger tides.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Sorry for the grammar, I'm still not used to editing. Now, question. Would you like me to write a squeal? Let me know, and I'll think about it. Also give some idea as well.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


End file.
